Unexpected Love
by MadAlice76
Summary: Sparia. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and mild form of abuse in later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love  
>Spencer's P.O.V<p>

"Oh Spencer!" i heard my name being shouted from down the hall. I turned and saw my best friend Aria Montgomery skipping towards me and smiling. "Hey Aria" i said and smiled broadly at her. She came to a stop in front of me and fixed one of the feather's in her hair, "Hey, where you headed?" she asked, "Probably home, i need to study" i replied and tried to keep my eyes from looking at the rest of Aria, you see i had a slight problem…i was maybe…kind of in love with Aria. and when i say maybe kind of i mean i'm totally and completely in love with her. But i knew her feelings towards me were only ones of friendship and it stung but there was nothing i could do about it, but still that didn't stop me from gazing at her body longingly, "When do you never not study?" Aria's voice snapped me back to reality and i looked up in time to see her roll her gorgeous hazel eyes, "Hey i like studying! besides it keeps me busy since i have nothing better to do lately" i replied somewhat defensively and couldn't help but sigh as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I had recently broke up with what my other best friend Hanna Marin liked to call my "girlfriend of the week" so yes i tended to date girls a lot but they never lasted more than a week because even though girls wanted me, i couldn't return the feelings. Not saying i didn't enjoy the flirting and all that but i really only wanted one girl in particular and i could't have her. "Well Becca was a bitch anyways, i never liked her" Aria said and fiddled with her bracelet, "Is that jealousy i detect?" i laughed but Aria didn't answer me and i felt a little shocked, i mean…was it jealousy? i knew Aria never really liked the girls i dated but i never thought it might be jealousy. Shaking my head, still slightly shocked, i glanced at my watch then up at Aria, "Hey i have to go, but call me later?" i asked, "Hmm actually can i come over instead? i have to meet Han for coffee first but i can come over after" Aria replied and looked at me, I smiled and said, "Sure, i'll see you then." i kissed her cheek quickly and walked away sighing to myself. I could feel my nerves acting up and i knew i needed to talk to the one person who would make me feel better, Emily Fields. As i got in my car and headed home, i texted Emily to meet me and hoped that she could help me.

A/N hey guys so this is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it, please review and if i get enough reviews i'll post another chapter, 


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's P.O.V

Sighing to myself, i walked into the Grill and saw Hanna already sitting down at a table. "Hey Blondie." i said and sat down, "Hey, whats wrong?" Hanna asked and frowned, she always knew when i was upset or worried. Hanna always knew how to read me and it was she who had found out my secret, what secret you ask? Well…i was kind of in love with a certain beautiful brunette named Spencer and i knew i had absolutely no chance with her. Hence why i was so upset. "Nothing is wrong, i'm going over to Spencer's after though." i said and sighed, part of me was so not looking forward to an afternoon of trying to keep from jumping Spencer. "Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?" Hanna asked, sipping her coffee. She was constantly trying to persuade me to tell Spencer how i felt and so far i had been steadily refusing, but i had to admit..i was weakening and Hanna knew it. "I don't know, i mean she just broke up with what's her face." i said absently, hoping that Hanna would let it go. "oh please, i doubt Spencer even cares. You know how she is with her girlfriends, she has her fun for a week then dumps them and moves on. If she weren't so sweet and hot, i doubt girls would be lining up to date her." Hanna said simply and tossed her lovely blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hanna! yes i know how she is with her girlfriends and they like her for more than just her looks." I said slightly angry now, Hanna chuckled and said, "Calm down, i'm just stating a fact. Come on you of all people know how gorgeous she is, thats one of the reasons they date her, the other is i heard she's great in bed." "Hanna! Okay i did not need to know that." I could feel some of my jealousy rising again, i hated thinking about the fact that Spencer had hooked up with other girls and part of me knew i was being ridiculous but i couldn't help it. I wanted to be the one Spencer was kissing, the one she would wrap her arms around and flirt with, "Aria! you're not even paying attention to me anymore." Hanna's said and i could hear her irritation, "Fantasizing about Spencer again?" she said with a smirk and i rolled my eyes, hoping i wasn't blushing too much, "Shut it Han." She laughed and then looked at me with a serious expression in her eyes, "Look, just tell her how you feel. Even if Spencer doesn't feel the same way i know she won't let it ruin your guy's friendship and if you tell her you'll feel much better, trust me, please Aria." i sighed, i knew Hanna wanted the best for me and wouldn't have encouraged me this much if she didn't think i had even the smallest chance. Dammit. "Fine….i'll tell her when i go over today." Hanna smiled happily at me and said, "Great! text me the details after. Now i gotta go, i promised i'd meet Caleb." She got up and hugged me, whispering a quick "good luck in my ear and then took off. I sat back down and rubbed my head, now that i had told Hanna i would do it i knew i couldn't back down. Fuck. Five minutes later i finally left the Grill and started towards Spencer's. _Here goes nothing._

**A/N okay so here's the second chapter, and i hope you like it. if the reviews keep up i'll post more chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's P.O.V

"Tell her!" Emily said forcefully. "No." i replied, we'd been having this argument for the last ten minutes, she wanted me to tell Aria how i felt and yeah i considered for maybe a millisecond than slammed down with a forceful NO. which Emily was not going to accept for an answer. "Yes! Dammit Spencer just stop being so stubborn and tell her." Em said, and i could hear the irritation in her voice now, i rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed, "No and thats final. i refuse to risk it." "Either you tell her…or i will." Emily said and stared at me, i glared at her. "You wouldn't dare!" but we both knew she would, I wanted to be angry at Emily for interfering but i just couldn't, i knew she only wanted the best for me. But i just couldn't tell Aria how i felt, i couldn't. "Spencer please. look i'm tired of watching you date girl after girl, its not making you happy and i want you hap." Emily said and sat next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "But i'm scared," i whispered and leaned into her. Emily was like my sister, always comforting me and helping me. That was something i had never gotten from my real sister Melissa. "I know but Spence…if you don't tell her it will eat you up inside. Just tell her and then go from there." Emily said and i knew that she had a point. meh. "Fine okay, i'll tell her." i never could resist giving Emily what she wanted and she knew that. "Yes! Now lets get you looking absolutely gorgeous." She said and walked over to my closet, "Hey! whats wrong with what i'm wearing?" i said somewhat defensively, "Nothing, but you need to look amazing for Aria." She said and tossed a shirt at me. It was a deep purple tanktop and i sighed and slipped it on, knowing not to argue with what Emily wanted me to do. i stood up and looked in the mirror. "Oh no, Em this barely covers my stomach!" i looked at her and she smiled, "Good, now wear these." she tossed a pair of tight black skinny jeans at me and i had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Changing into them, i turned and surveyed my outfit. Actually not that bad, Emily came up behind me and arranged my hair around my shoulders. "There, perfect. you look amazing Spencer and Aria will be like putty in your hands" She laughed and i rolled my eyes and hugged her, "Thank you Em, for everything. you're a great friend." I meant every word i said, i owed Emily a lot, i really did. "Anytime, now i have to meet Maya, but call me later and let me know how it goes." She said and smiled, "Of course, have fun" i grinned and she winked, "oh I will, you have fun too." She hugged me again than left. And then i started pacing. Ten minutes later i heard the doorbell ringing and walked down the stairs, _Oh god. okay you can do this Spencer. you can do this. _ I thought to myself and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's P.O.V

I chewed my purple painted fingernails as i waited for Spencer to open the door. _I can't believe i'm doing this._ I thought to myself, part of me wondered if maybe there was a way to get out of it. Before i could think anymore about it, the door opened and i think my heart stopped. Spencer was…stunning, and sexy and…god i wanted her. I knew that today would possibly be one of the hardest days of my life, i had no idea how the hell i was going to be able to form words if i had to look at her the entire afternoon. "Hey Aria." Spencer said hesitantly and i realized i had been staring and not talking. Whoops. "Hi" i managed weakly, i mentally slapped myself for being so ridiculous and took a deep breath, "You look really pretty Spencer."_ Understatement of the freaking year! _ Spencer fidgeted and blushed, "Thanks,come in." She mumbled and stepped back to let me in. Was it me or did she seem a little…on edge? Hmm, shaking my head i walked in and sat down on the couch. "So what do you want do?" i asked casually, while trying to keep my thoughts from straying to…other things. Spencer shrugged and sat down next to me, not looking at me. Okay..really weird. Okay i knew i should tell her but i just didn't know how to start. Fuck. "Spencer." "Aria." we said at the same time and i laughed, we had a habit of talking at the same time. "You go first." Spencer said, always so polite. "okay well…I don't like the girls you date!" i blurted out stupidly. _ Why the hell did i say that? stupid stupid stupid._ Spencer just laughed, "yeah you made that pretty clear. But hey if it helps, i never really liked them all that much either." Now _that_ surprised me. Spencer always seemed so in to her girlfriends for the week she dated them. "Really? could've fooled me. Why did you date them then?" i couldn't help asking. She shrugged and took my hand, tracing circles on my palm, "I don't know…i needed the distraction." My whole body was tingling from Spencer touching my hand and before i could stop myself…i leaned forward and pressed my lips against Spencer's.

**A/N hey so i was feeling generous today and decided to upload two chapters, let me know what you guys think and thank you for the reviews so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's P.O.V

My first reaction to what was happening was complete and utter shock. I mean Aria…the girl i loved, was kissing me. and then the rational part of my mind said "stop just sitting there and kiss her back!" but she pulled away before i could, "I'm sorry Spencer, i don't know..." I silenced her by kissing her gently and felt a jolt of excitement and she moved closer and kissed me back. I licked her bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance which she granted and our tongues battled for dominance. I ran my hand through Aria's gorgeous silky dark hair and shivered as her fingers trailed up my ribs. God how many times had i imagined this? and now it was happening and i just couldn't get enough of her. I trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, and stopped to suck at her pulse point, leaving a mark of my affection, "Spencer…" i heard her moan and it sent tingles through my body hearing her say my name like that. I kissed her again and moaned when she bit my lips, my whole body felt full of burning need. But as much as i wanted her…i didn't want this to be another fling like with all the girls i had dated in the past. No, i had to tell her how i felt. Pulling away slightly, i looked at her and saw confusion and the barest hint of..fear? hurt? i didn't know but i did know i had to tell her now before i became too scared. "Aria..you have no idea how long i've waited to kiss you. Or how long i've dreamed of kissing you and sometimes…more than that." By now i was blushing insanely but as i looked at Aria i saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks and she was smiling so i continued, "What i'm trying to say is..i don't want this to be a stupid fling like i had with the other girls. Want to know why it never lasted long than a week? Because I always wanted you Aria…i love you." There…i had said it, and i hoped i wouldn't regret telling her.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's P.O.V

The words, _ I love you _ rang in my ears and i felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't believe it, i was in shock and i thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Then i noticed how tense Spencer looked and realized she was waiting for my answer. I couldn't speak..not yet so i leaned forward and kissed her, putting as much love and passion as i could into it, "I love you too." I finally whispered against her lips. Spencer smiled, and it made my heart skip a beat because i had never seen her look as happy as she did in that one moment. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head against hers, "I've waited for this for so long." I admitted quietly, she trailed her fingers up my spine and i shivered in pleasure, "So have I." She whispered and began kissing my neck, any reply or thought i had in that minute quickly flew right out of my head and was replaced with desire. "Well isn't this lovely." I heard a voice say and i jumped off Spencer's lap and fell on the floor. "Ow, fuck." i rubbed my head and sighed, i was such a moron sometimes. Spencer smiled and helped me up and i saw her sister Melissa standing in the doorway and had to repress a sigh. I didn't particularly like her sister and i knew how rough she made things for Spencer at home. "Hello Aria." Melissa said with a false smile and i muttered a vague hello. I noticed how she completely ignored Spencer and how Spencer had suddenly become tense. "Hey, i have to get home. but call me later?" I asked her and she turned and smiled at me, "Of course." With a quick glance at Melissa she kissed me and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too." I smiled and walked out the door, the last thing i heard before the door closed was Melissa say rudely, "You screwing her now?" and Spencer's biting reply, "Fuck off Melissa. Don't you have something better to do other than annoy me?" I laughed to myself as i got in my car, my girlfriend could be bitchy but god did i love her.

**A/N okay so thank you for the reviews and i know the chapters are short which is why i will update often and the later chapters will get a little bit longer. **

**Gigi: the reason i didn't just use one chapter for both point of views is because when i originally wrote the story i hand wrote it and didn't feel like changing it when i typed it and plus i thought it was better this way. **


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's P.O.V

When i woke up that morning, i was sure everything that had happened last night was a dream. But when my phone beeped and i saw the goodmorning text from Aria..i knew it wasn't. I felt filled with happiness and love and nothing could darken my mood. "SPENCER!" i heard Melissa yell, right i take back what i said, consider my mood slightly darkened. Grumbling, i got up and dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>I saw my parent's and Melissa and Ian all standing around the kitchen and glanced at them, "What's going on?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy now. "Well your father and i are going to be out of town for a few weeks and we decided that Melissa and Ian will be in charge while we are gone and they are going to make sure your…behavior is kept in check." My mother said and i felt my shock and anger rising, keep my <em>behavior <em>in check? What the actual hell. "Mom i don't think thats necessary, i mean i'm perfectly capable taking care of myself and since when is my behavior ever been in question?" I said, trying to sound calm but i had to admit, my calmness was very thin right now. "Since Melissa told us about last night." mom said and i had to think quickly. Last night? After Aria had left and i had snapped at melissa for saying something rude about Aria i had gone to my room for the rest of the night. Oh. Now i realized, Melissa had told them about what she had seen and probably what i had said to her. And sure enough when i turned to look at her, she was smirking and had a satisfied look on her face and i didn't have to look at Ian to know that his expression was probably similar to hers. "But mom, come on. I promise i'll behave while you guys are gone. But i do not need to have them watching my every move." i pleaded with my mother and finally my father said, "Enough Spencer. Our decision is final, and you will do exactly as you are told. Now i have to go, i'll be back for dinner and then me and your mother are leaving early morning." He left without another word and my temper spiked. This was beyond unfair and i felt all my happy feelings leave me and knew that if i didn't get away soon i was going to explode.

* * *

><p>Not looking at anyone, i walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, grabbing my bag from the table and went to open the door when i felt someone grab my arm. I whirled and saw Ian smirking at me, "Get the fuck off me!" i snapped and tried to pull away, he only tightened his grip and said, "Now Spencer, watch your language. Don't want to be grounded already now do you?" He laughed and i clenched my fist, wanting badly to hit him right in his stupid face, "Now, i will drive you home from field hockey practice, understand?" He said and thats when i finally exploded, "Over my dead body you fucking creep." I shoved him with all my strength and felt a surge of satisfaction as he stumbled. I escaped out the door and walked quickly down the sidewalk towards school, trying my best to calm my breathing. God my parents haven't even left yet and Ian was already starting, the next few weeks were going to be a living hell. Maybe i could stay with one of the girls, or at least stay with them long enough so all i would have to do is come home to sleep and then leave. Still angry, i pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Aria, <em>meet me outside school in 5? please, xo. <em>I had to see her because i knew she would be the one person who would be able to make me feel better. Her reply came almost instantly, _Of course. Love you xo. _I smiled, already feeling slightly better and shot back a short, "I love you" and walked to school.

**A/N okay so i decided to include ian in the story simply because i felt with Ian it would be a little more interesting. **


	8. Chapter 8

Aria's P.O.V

I stood outside talking to Hanna and Emily when i felt familiar arms wrap around my waist, "Hello beautiful." Spencer whispered and kissed my cheek, "Hello." i said and smiled, instantly relaxing in her arms. "Aww, they are so cute together!" hanna exclaimed and Emily smiled and nodded in agreement. My smiled widened and Spencer laughed, holding me closer and i thought i could feel tension in her arms which worried me. "Well me and Hanna have something to do, so we'll see you later." Emily said, "But wait i want to stay!" Hanna pouted and Emily rolled her eyes and muttered a quick goodbye while dragging the reluctant blonde with her.

* * *

><p>"I missed you." Spencer said quietly, and i turned to look at her and my smile faded. There was worry and tension in Spencer's eyes and now i knew the tension in her arms wasn't simply my imagination. "What happened?" i asked immediately, she sighed and let go of me and i felt a stab of disappointment but then she said, "My parents are going away for a few weeks and left Melissa and Ian in charge. Said they were going to watch my behavior and some crap like that. and its Melissa's fault, she told them how she saw us last night and how i kind of snapped at her." She ran a hand through her hair in annoyance and i felt sympathetic, i knew that this was going to be hard on her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Spencer i'm really sorry. But i think they're being ridiculous, i mean true you're a little out there with your relationships but you have never given them reason to be worried or to put Melissa and Ian in charge of you." It was true, Spencer might have her fun with girls but when it came to sports and school she was Miss Perfect just like always, so the fact that her parents were acting like this was a little odd. "I know but..whatever, my plan is just to ignore Melissa and Ian and maybe spend as much time out of the house as possible. As much time away from Ian especially." She said and i noticed her expression changed slightly and she rubbed her arm.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay whoa, alarm bells were going off in my head now, "Spence…did Ian do something?" i asked gently. At first i thought she wasn't going to answer but finally she said quietly, "He grabbed me as i was trying to leave for school and he told me he would drive me home after field hockey. I tried to get away but he only held on tighter and told me to behave myself or i would be grounded. Finally i got angry and shoved him and left." She sighed and i could see the absolute hatred in her eyes and maybe even the barest glint of fear. At that moment i wanted to…to hurt Ian for even thinking about touching Spencer. He had absolutely no right to do that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well…you could come over to my house instead and maybe we could have a sleepover." I said, wanting to try and make her feel better and when i saw the mischievous flirty twinkle in her eyes, i knew it had worked. "Sleepover hmm? Just you and me?" She whispered and i felt my stomach flutter and had to struggle for words for a few seconds before i finally managed to say weakly, "N-no i meant…all of us but that could work too." She laughed and kissed me lightly, "No i think a girls night is exactly what i need. and when i say girls night, i mean friends." I laughed and she pulled me close enough to whisper, "But i do want some alone time beforehand." I nodded and kissed her just as the bell rang, "meet you after practice?" i asked, "Sure, see you then. I love you." She kissed me again quickly and headed towards class. "Love you too." I murmured, and headed towards my own class feeling extremely happy.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer's P.O.V

I was pouring sweat and getting yelled at by my psychotic, insufferable elf-eared brother-in-law/field hockey coach. At this point i was about half a second away from swinging my hockey stick right between his legs. "SPENCER! Are you even listening to me? I said run the drill again!" Ian yelled and i rolled my eyes in frustration, i had run the drill ten times again and i was pretty sure he was doing this to get back at me for this morning.

"Spencer!" he screamed again and i finally let my anger out, "I fucking heard you! but how many goddamn times do i have to run the stupid drill?" I immediately regretted it when i saw the anger flash in his eyes and he stepped closer to me, lowering his voice so only i could hear, "You will run it as many times as i tell you to. Remember, i'm in charge both here and at home." Looking back on it now…i realize that what i did in that moment was stupid but my temper got the better of me and he really had it coming.

I curled my fist and smashed it right into his face. hard. i felt satisfied when he went down and looked up at me in shock. "Don't ever think that you own me or can control me." I smirked and walked off the field and into the locker room. Then thats when the realization of what happened sank in and i leaned against the lockers. Oh god, Ian was so not going to let me get away with this. I knew that i wouldn't be able to go home…at least not alone. Dammit i shouldn't have to be afraid to go home because of Ian, it wasn't fair. I slammed my hand into the locker angrily and tried to calm down. "Spencer?" i heard a tentative voice say and i turned and saw Aria standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Hi…hum i'll be ready in a few minutes, i just need to shower." i said and escaped into the showers quickly, not wanting to answer whatever questions she might ask. Twenty minutes later we were sitting in her car, heading towards her house. "Okay so are you going to tell me what the hell that was on the field today? I mean all i saw was you hitting Ian and then walking away." Aria finally asked and i sighed, i knew she deserved to know but i didn't want to relive it all. But…it would feel better to tell someone. So i took a deep breath and told her all that had happened at practice and Aria barely managed to keep her shock in check, "Wow…Spencer i'm sorry..but i'm proud of you for hitting him. He really deserved it." I had to smile at that because i knew she was right about that. "Yeah well he's not going to simply let me get away with it. I'm scared to go home alone Aria, scared of what he might do." I admitted quietly, part of me didn't want to admit to being scared of anything. Weakness in the Hastings family was not an option, we always had to be strong and it was something i had always been. But i hated it, hated the feeling of not being able to show any type of fear to anyone, but with Aria it was different. I could open up to her and it was a freeing feeling.

"Don't worry me and the girls are not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. If you need to go back there me or one of the others will go with you okay?" Aria said and looked at me, i nodded, feeling reassured already. "Okay…thank you Aria." i smiled a little and she pulled into her driveway, "Anytime Spence." we got out of the car and walked into the house, "And, you could always stay with me or Hanna and Emily if you don't want to sleep at home." Aria said and i smiled, truthfully i hadn't thought of that but it made me feel better that she had, "Thanks, since Emily is staying with Hanna already it might be a little crowded." I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled, "Well than i guess your stuck with me." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her and she returned the kiss passionately. "Upstairs?" She whispered and i nodded, we raced up the stairs and she shut the door once we were in her room. My lips found hers immediately and she pressed herself against me, returning the kiss hungrily. Keeping my lips on hers i pulled her towards the bed and she pushed me down, and straddled my waist.

I began kissing her neck softly and heard her moan, i sucked at her pulse point and shivered when her hand slid down my stomach to trace the top of my jeans, "Aria…" i whispered and kissed her hard, our tongues battling for dominance. I broke away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and began kissing down her neck to her chest and she moaned loudly, she pulled my shirt off and ran her hands up my ribs and slipped one hand under my bra. I couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped from me and my nipples hardened under her touch. I wanted her more than i had ever wanted anyone else and i could feel my need for her growing more and more as she ran her across my breast. "Aria…i..want you." i managed to say and she smiled, "I want you too Spencer, so much." she whispered and kissed me quickly before getting up and locking her door. I stood up and pulled her back towards the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria's P.O.V

Spencer stood before me in only her bra and jeans and i let my eyes wander over her body. God she was perfect, and i wanted her more than anything else. I knew she wanted me too and we were both about to get what we wanted. I moved closer to her and let my hands trail down her stomach lightly until i came to the button of her jeans, She let out a throaty moan and i smiled, loving the effect i had on her. I unbuttoned her jeans and pushed her down on the bed in order to slide them off.

I kneeled down between her legs and gave her a passionate lingering kiss while sliding one hand up her to gently massage her breast. She moaned again and whispered, "Please Aria…" i smiled, i knew i was torturing her but i wanted to make this last, "Patience my dear." i said and began trailing kisses down her stomach and stopped to slide her panties off and toss them on the floor. I could see she was completely aroused and i rubbed her clit gently and she let out a gasp, "Oh god Aria" smiling i slid one finger into her center and then another and she let out a long slow moan.

I began to slide my fingers in and out of her and she thrust her hips against my hand and her moans were getting louder. "Aria…i…i'm going….to…" Spencer tried to finish the sentence but her words were uickly lost to another moan and i knew she was close. But i was far from finished, i slid my fingers out and leaned down to lick her slowly before inserting my tongue inside of her. She gasped loudly and i felt her hands grip my hair gently, i continued to swirl my tongue around her center and ran my hand up her stomach to rub my thumb across her nipple. She finally came and she let out a scream of pleasure. When she was done, i sat up wiping my lips and smiled.

She was breathing heavily and i leaned over her to kiss her long and hard, she returned the kiss passionately and flipped us over so she was on top, "My turn." She whispered against my lips and i felt my lower body clench in anticipation, she began kissing her way down my chest and stopped to slide my bra off. My nipples were hard and she took one in her mouth and i let out a moan, I was getting more aroused by the second. She started moving lower down my body and stopped to remove my skirt and panties. Her hands gripped my legs and she kissed my upper thigh, i knew she was purposely being slow as payback but i couldn't take it. "Spencer…please…please." I begged her and she smiled, i knew she was enjoying making me beg. She leaned down between my legs and i felt her tongue flick against my clit and i let out a gasp of pleasure, i felt her tongue slip inside of me and i let out a loud moan of pleasure.

God she was amazing. I gripped her hair, pushing her closer and her hands gripped my legs harder, i could feel her nails digging into my legs and the mix of plain and pleasure was too much. I knew i was close to the edge and Spencer seemed to sense it too because she started working faster and i was moaning louder and louder. "Oh God Spencer!" i screamed and finally my orgasm came and she helped me ride it out. With one last flick of her tongue she sat up and leaned down to kiss me, as out tongues mingled i could taste myself and it was startlingly erotic. She collapsed on the bed next to me and i cuddled into her side. "That was amazing." I said and she smiled, "Yes it was, probably the best experience i've ever had." I smiled, feeling slightly satisfied at that statement, i heard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock.

"Crap! that's probably Hanna and Emily." I got up quickly and threw on my clothes, trying to fix my hair in the proces. Spencer laughed, "Whoa chill out, if Hanna sees you all flustered she'll know something's up." She had a point, but still i rolled my eyes and tossed her clothes at her, "Get dressed." I ran downstairs and made sure i was calm before i opened the door, "Hey guys!" i said and smiled at my two best friends, they chorused Hello's and stepped inside. "Is that a hickey?" Hanna asked and gave me a look, i looked in the hall mirror and saw that, yup, i had a hickey on my neck. Fuck. Hanna started laughing and even Emily cracked a smile.

"Well seems like someone was having fun while waiting for us. I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up Hanna!" That only caused her to laugh more, and then i saw Spencer coming down the stairs looking as calm and relaxed as only she could. When Hanna turned and saw her she laughed more and finally collapsed on the couch, holding her side. "Something funny Han?" Spencer asked, and Emily quickly shook her head before Hanna could answer, "Nope, Hanna's just being weird again." That stopped Hanna's laughter and she turned on Emily, "Weird again?" Me, Emily and Spencer started laughing and Hanna pouted, "At least i don't have hickey's the size of a baseballs on my neck." Hanna said sullenly and that only increased our laughter. Oh this was going to be a fun night.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's P.O.V

We were all passed out on the couch after a fun night of movies, ice cream and just pure laughter. It had been a fun night but i was woken up by the sound of knocking at the door and groaned. "Aria…Aria wake up. Someone's at the door." I nudged Aria's still sleeping form and she opened her eyes slowly, "What?" she asked sleepily and i smiled. "Someone's at the door, and i don't feel like getting up and it is your house." "Who the hell is knocking at…" She looked at the clock, "Midnight?" She sighed and got up to answer the door, i smiled and turned to see that Emily was waking up

. Hanna was still asleep, her head laying on Emily's shoulder. "What's going on?" Emily asked quietly as to not wake up Hanna, i shrugged and whispered, "Someone's at the door." She nodded and rubbed her eyes and i got up to stretch when i heard Aria's voice rise, "I told you she is staying here tonight. She is not going anywhere with you or with _him!"_ I looked at Emily and Hanna who was now awake, silently we all got up and walked over to the door and i saw my worst nightmare.

Melissa and Ian standing in front of Aria and they looked _pissed._ Melissa turned to look at me and she flashed me a cruel smile and i couldn't resist the urge to flip her off, she sneered and said, "Hello Spencer, we were just tell your _girlfriend _that we came to take you home. Where you're supposed to be." She made the word girlfriend sound like an insult and i felt my anger rise, and then the rest of what she said sunk in, "Oh hell no i am not coming home. And you can't make me." Ian snorted and i turned to glare at him and when i saw him i had a burst of surprise and satisfaction, His nose looked swollen and his cheek had a bruise on it.

Knowing that i had done that to him made me feel better. "Spencer me and your sister are in charge and you are coming home with us, even if i have to drag you there." Ian said and i pulled Aria away from the door because i saw the look of fury on her face, she stood back with Hanna and Emily, who were remaining silent and just watching. "The only way you are going to get me to come home is if i'm dead! My parents may have left you in charge but i refuse to do what either of you say. And i won't be coming home until they're back, i don't want to be in the same house with you!" The girls had moved closer to me at the point and they all stood their ground firmly next to me, i felt a jolt of love for all of them. I knew that no matter what they wouldn't let Ian hurt me and they wouldn't let him take me, not without a fight.

Ian and Melissa glared at us all and Melissa stepped forward, "Stop being such a bitch Spencer and for once just do as your told instead of screwing around with _her _and every other girl." Hmm….thinking back on it…i don't regret what i did next. at all. I slapped Melissa across the face as hard as i could and she looked at me in shock and i heard all the girls gasp. "Nice slap." I heard Hanna murmur and i smiled, i could see the red imprint of my hand on Melissa's cheek. "You are going to regret that." She said in a cold voice and i rolled my eyes, "Sure I will." She huffed and walked out leaving Ian there glaring at me, "Have fun Spencer, it won't last. We'll see how much freedom you have when your parents get back. I wouldn't be surprised if you're never allowed out of the house again." Before i could reply, Hanna, Emily and Aria all said in unison, "Oh fuck off Ian." I couldn't help the laughter that escaped out of my mouth, that is why those girls were my best friends. "Goodbye Ian. Hope you drive off a cliff on the way home." I said smiling sweetly and slammed the door right in his face. That felt satisfying. "Spencer are you okay?" Aria was the first to ask and i nodded, "Yep..just tired." I lied, truth was…i wasn't fine.

I knew that Ian had a point…who knew what my parents would do when they found out everything. I didn't know but looking at the girls and they're reassuring smiles…i knew that they would be there for me no matter what. "Well i'm going back to sleep since that is over." Hanna said and Emily agreed with her, after a few minutes of arguing, Emily and Hanna finally walked upstairs to sleep in Aria's room and me and Aria settled down on the couch. She moved close to me and she turned me to face her, "Hey…are you sure you're okay?" i shook my head and felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. Aria hugged me and i let myself relax in her arms, "It will be okay Spence, i promise. Whatever happens we will get through it, together."

I looked up at her and felt such love and affection for her that it nearly took my breath away. "I love you Aria." She smiled and kissed me softly, whispering, "I love you too…and i always will." I held her close and we sat there in silence, and it felt so peaceful and easy. We just seemed to fit together and she slowly fell asleep. As i looked at her, sleeping peacefully and seeming so content, i knew in that moment that i never wanted to let go of Aria.


	12. Chapter 12

Aria's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning in Spencer's arms and i looked up to see her still sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself and carefully disentangled myself from her arms, I got up and stretched. I looked at Spencer and thought how cute she was when she was sleeping. A sudden idea came to me and i listened to make sure the other's were still asleep.

When i was sure they were, i carefully laid on top of Spencer and started kissing her neck softly. She gave a little moan, still asleep but she wouldn't be for long. I continued kissing down her neck and let my teeth graze her gently and thats when she opened her eyes. She saw me and smiled, "Well goodmorning." I grinned and said, "Morning." She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me closer,

"You know you are a very beautiful sight to open my eyes too." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, "Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I said with a smirk and she laughed. I leaned down and kissed her and she returned the kiss gently at first but the kiss quickly became more intense and she sat up, her lips still on mine, and pushed me backwards carefully until i was on my back and she was hovering over me. She started kissing my neck and i slid my hands under her thin tank top and gently ran my nails down her ribs.

She let out a low moan and pressed herself closer to me. She brought her lips back to mine and our tongues battled for dominance, i ran one hand down her spine and shivered as she trailed her fingers up my leg slowly. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Spencer sat back quickly and i sat up to see a smirking Hanna and an embarrassed Emily standing there. Oh fuck, i blushed deeply and saw Spencer straightening her shirt. "Well…seems like you two are having a fun morning." Hanna said and i blushed even more. "Not a word Hanna." I mumbled and she laughed, "Oh you know she won't. She lives to torture you and Spencer Aria." Emily said with a laugh and i knew she was right.

Now that me and Spencer were actually together Hanna could make all the jokes she wanted. Damn."Oh yes i do." Hanna said and i rolled my eyes at her. Spencer laughed at us and got up. She helped me up and i smiled at her, "I love you." i said and she smiled, "I love you too." "Awww they are so sweet. I wish Caleb could be as sweet as one of them." Hanna said and i looked at her, "I thought Caleb was sweet. Or at least thats what you said last week." She shrugged, "He has his moments but they are rare." She said, i rolled my eyes and laughed, knowing that tomorrow she would be going on and on about something nice he had done. "What about you Em? How are things with Maya?" Spencer asked and Emily looked embarrassed and i felt my curiosity rising, "They're good, really good actual." She said and smiled, "Oooh i think our sweet Emily got luck." Hanna said and all three of us said, "HANNA!" "WHAT?" She asked defensively, and we all laughed. "You have no limits do you?" I asked, and she looked confused which only made us laugh more.

Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked upstairs to get ready. Spencer cleared her throat after our laughter had died down and said quietly, "So…i was thinking of going and getting some of my things from the house today. That way i won't have to go back until my parents come home." Me and Emily looked at her than at each other. "Okay…but i think one or more of us should go with you." Emily said, and i nodded my agreement. Spencer sighed and said, "Okay but i really don't want you guys caught in the middle of things." Emily and I both rolled our eyes at her "We're already in it Spence." "Yeah i know…okay so who wants to go with me?" she asked, "Well i can't sorry, i have a few things to do. Sorry." Emily said and i was about to say i could go when i remembered i had to meet with my parents for lunch and to tell them about Spencer staying.

"Well Hanna can go, i would but i have to meet my parents and tell them you're staying with us for a bit." Spencer sighed and nodded, "Okay, hmm maybe she can bring Caleb in case we need to make a quick escape form Ian the psycho elf." Spencer tried to make it into a joke but we all knew that it really wasn't. I hugged her, "Everything will be fine. Promise." She sighed and nodded and with no further talk we all walked upstairs to get ready. As we walked upstairs i couldn't help but look at Spencer and hope that she would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N so i wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. Now i know there might be some spelling mistakes or whatnot in some of the chapters and sentences but blame my keyboard, the keys stick sometimes and i don't always have the time to go over and check every single little mistake so bear with me here. Okay with that said, hope you guys like the chapter. **

Spencer's P.O.V

I stood outside my house nervously and bit my nails, "Are we going to stand out here all day?" Hanna said, the irritation in her voice was obvious and i turned to look at her and sighed,

i knew she had been reluctant in coming here and i felt bad, "Sorry, i'm just worried about seeing Melissa or Ian is all." I saw her expression soften and she placed her arm around my shoulders, "I know, but i promise nothing bad is going to happen. Lets just get in and get out, then we came meet up with Aria and Emily and do something fun." She said and i smiled a little, "Okay. Lets do this." I held my head high and walked into the house calmly.

I looked around for any signs of my sister or Ian and found none, quickly me and Hanna hurried up the stairs and into my room. She closed the door behind us and i grabbed a bag from my closet. Hanna came over and started pulling clothes from my drawers and threw them into the bag as i grabbed my books from the desk and placed them in there. "Okay is that everything?" Hanna asked and i nodded, suddenly feeling more anxious and i knew i had to get out of the house as soon as possible,

"Let's get out of here. Now." We walked out of the room and downstairs quickly, still no sign of Melissa and Ian and for some reason i found that both good and bad. I opened the front door and walked out, Hanna following close behind. I turned back to shut and lock the door when i felt Hanna tense next to me. I turned around and saw Ian pulling up the driveway in his car, i grabbed Hanna's arm and hustled her to the car."Spencer…" She said quietly and i shook my head, "Just get in the car." She hesitated but finally got in and started it, "Spencer." I heard Ian call and i turned to face him, i saw he was wearing a smug smile. "Finally decided to return where you belong?" he asked snidely and i scoffed, "Please, as long as you're here i won't be coming back." That wiped the smug smile right off his face but it was quickly replaced with anger and i backed away but Ian stepped forward and grabbed me by my arms

"Let go of me!" I yelled and i vaguely heard Hanna get out of the car, and she said something but it was too quiet for me to here so i knew she wasn't talking to either of us. "Or what Spencer? You going to hit me again?" Ian said and tightened his grip on me painfully and i could feel his nails dig into my arm and i knew i would have bruises later. The pain only fueled my anger, "Get the fuck off me Ian! Or i'll do much worse than one little punch" i snarled and he laughed at me then glanced over my shoulder to Hanna,

i turned and saw her standing there with a look of helplessness on her face, when she saw me it changed to one of determination and she walked to us, "Ian i suggest you let go of her. Now." I saw Ian hesitate for a moment before finally deciding to ignore her and he lowered his voice so only i could hear, "You think you scare me Spencer? You don't, and when it all comes down to it, no one will believe a word you say." "I said let go of her!" Hanna yelled and she tried to pry his hands away from me, "Hanna stop!" i said but Ian used one hand to push her away and set her stumbling to the ground. Now that was crossing the line, i brought my knee up and got him right where it would hurt the most.

He grunted in pain and went down. I helped Hanna up quickly and whispered, "Are you okay?" She nodded and i quickly made sure there were no visible marks, and i was relieved when i saw none. "Get in the car n-" My sentence was cut off when i felt hands grab the back of my shirt and pull me away from Hanna forcefully, i turned and instinctively brought my hand up to hit whoever it was, but they caught it and i saw Ian staring down at me, the fury in his eyes was beyond frightening. "Now you're really going to pay for that." I tried to shove him away but he brought his hand up and backhanded me across the face hard. I saw spots and fell to my knees hard. All i remember hearing was Hanna screaming my name and then another voice yell, "Hey!" and thats when i lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria's P.O.V

I was pacing my living room nervously and kept glancing out the window every two minutes. I had gotten a call from Hanna explaining what had happened at Spencer's house and when she told me i had become full of anger and then became extremely worried about Spencer.

She had told me she had passed out after Ian had hit her and told me that she was taking her to the hospital with Caleb. Caleb. Hanna had told me she had called him when things had started looking bad and he had gotten there in time to see Ian hit Spencer and had ended up punching Ian hard enough to break his nose. When Hanna had told me that i had felt immense satisfaction that Ian had gotten what he deserved.

Well in all honesty, he deserved way more but i would settle for a broken nose. I felt incredibly grateful to Caleb right now but my worry for Spencer was taking over. They should have been here by now, and Emily wasn't here either so i was stuck pacing continuously. I finally sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Oh god, what if Ian had really hurt Spencer? What would i do…i couldn't lose her, she was everything to me. I knew i was panicking but i just couldn't relax.

My head snapped up when i heard the door open and i heard Spencer say irritably, "I can walk you know, its not like my legs are broken" Relief washed over me and i walked into the hall quickly and saw Spencer being supported by Caleb and Hanna, when Spencer looked up at me i felt a wave of horror wash over me. Her cheek was swollen and there was a bruise forming and her lower lip looked swollen too. Ian had done that to her. Anger came over me and i wanted to badly hurt Ian in that moment.

How could he do something like that to Spencer? "Aria…"Spencer's hesitant voice snapped me back to reality and before i knew it, i launched myself into her arms and i felt her stumble slightly as she caught me. "Its okay Aria, i'm fine." She whispered and i had to stifle a bitter laugh. Of course she would say that. I moved back enough to look at her, "No you're not. Look at what he did to you Spencer, i mean…he could have seriously hurt you." She sighed and said, "I know…but thanks to Caleb this was as bad as it got. well this and the bruises on my arms from where he grabbed me." I frowned and hugged her again, she didn't deserve this.

Spencer never should have ended up in the hospital because of Ian. I let go and turned to Caleb, "Thank you…for getting there when you did." I said sincerely and he smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well..i wish i'd have gotten there sooner. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened." Hanna moved closer to him and took his hand, "Hey don't think like that. You got there when you did and thats all that matters." She said and he smiled affectionately at her. I had a small smile of my own, they really were good together and i felt grateful to them both in that moment. I saw Spencer sway slightly and lean against the wall, "Spencer are you okay?" I asked, instantly worried and she nodded, "Yeah, i just need to sit down or something." she said and Hanna said, "Doctor told her to rest for at least a day, when she went down she hit her head pretty hard. Said there was no concussion but that she would be in pain for a few days and gave her some pain meeds." I sighed and grabbed Spencer's hand gently to lead her toward the couch, she sat down heavily and leaned back.

I felt a pang of sympathy and sat down next to her, taking her hand in my own. "Hey, me and Caleb are going to go. Give you two some time alone." Hanna said and i shot her a grateful look, she smiled and tugged Caleb out the door with her. A few minutes of silence passed before i finally said, "Spencer….are you okay?" She looked at me and i saw tears fill her eyes, "No….no i'm not. I can't believe Ian did that to me. I just…." she let out a sob and i wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.I wanted to kill Ian for what he had done, he had been way out of line and there was no way in hell he was going to get away with this. "Spencer its okay, you're safe now. I'm here." i whispered in her ear and she clung closer to me.

This was a new side to Spencer…she was vulnerable for once. Spencer…the tough, show no fear or weakness girl was crying and letting her weaknesses be seen. That alone let me know just how truly frightened Spencer was and how much the encounter with Ian had damaged her. I held her while she cried until she finally fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her, taking in the damage done to her delicate face and couldn't help the few tears that slipped down my own cheeks. I kissed her forehead gently and whispered, "I love you Spencer, and i'm never going to let anything like this happen to you again." I promised and i prayed that i would be able to keep that promise

**A/N so while writing this chapter, i decided that i wanted to show a little more vulnerability in Spencer. So in the next couple of chapters she's going to be more vulnerable and less like herself while Aria becomes like the strong angry one. But that being said...i am open to suggestions on this matter, let me know in the reviews if you want to see that happen or if you want to see something else :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer's P.O.V

I woke up slowly and winced when i felt how sore my face felt. I looked over and saw Aria sleeping, i got up quietly and walked into the bathroom. When i looked at myself in the mirror i couldn't help the gasp of shock and horror that came out. I hadn't realized how bad my face looked and i felt tears fill my eyes and threaten to pour down my cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away but at that moment i was too weak to do it..i sank down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I knew Ian was crazy but i didn't think he would do something like this to me.

It made me wonder just how far he would go, and i felt fear rising in my chest and the tears finally came pouring down my cheeks. I hated this, hated what he had done. Not just today but ever since he stepped into my family, i had never felt welcomed at home but when Ian stepped in…i felt even more unwelcome. I sat there crying for i don't know how long but finally heard a soft knock at the door before i heard Aria's voice say, "Spencer?" i wiped my tears away quickly and said in the steadiest voice i could manage, "I'll be out in a minute." I heard Aria hesitate before finally retreating away from the door. I stood up and splashed water on my face, looking one last time in the mirror i walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

I saw Aria sitting on the couch and she turned to look at me, "Hey..are you okay?" She asked hesitantly and i shrugged, not wanting to really talk because i knew if i said anything, my voice would break and i'd be crying once again. Aria got up and wrapped her arms around me, "Liar." she said softly and once again, i found myself in tears. Aria held me as i cried and never said a word, she just held on to me and that alone was enough of a comfort. I pulled away after a few minutes and wipes any traces of tears away and avoided looking at Aria, "Where are Hanna and Emily?" i asked quietly, desperately wanting to forget the few minutes i had let my guard down. "They went to the movies with Caleb and Maya, they thought it would be good for us to be alone for a bit." Aria replied and i opened my mouth to answer when my phone rang.

I jumped and then mentally chastised myself for being so jumpy, sighing i walked over and picked it up without checking who it was. "Hello?" i said and felt a jolt of shock when my mother's voice came on, "Spencer we need to talk about a few things. Melissa called us last night and told us what happened, how could you hit Ian at field hockey practice and then refuse to go home when he and Melissa came to get you from your friends." "Mom I.." I tried to say but she cut me off with a sharp, "No. Spencer i don't want to hear it." I felt my anger rising and had to fight to keep my voice under control when i said, "Mom please just let me explain." "No Spencer, when me and your father get back we are going to have a long discussion and a lot of things are going to change. For now i want you to go back to the house and you are not to leave except for school." she said and i felt my jaw drop. She couldn't be serious, there was no way in hell i was going back there. Not after what had just happened, no just no. "Mom please listen, i can't go back there. You don't know what really happened, please you can't believe what Melissa and Ian tell you." I tried to plead with my mother but by the sigh i heard i knew it wouldn't work, "Spencer just do as i tell you." I felt tears burn my eyes and i had to get off the phone. "I can't mom. I'm sorry." I said and hung up before she could protest. I couldn't believe it, my mother refused to listen to me and i knew deep in my heart that even when they would come home and i told them everything, they still wouldn't listen.

I flinched when i felt Aria's hand on my shoulder and she immediately pulled back, "Spencer…" she said tentatively, "I just…i need to take a shower." I said vaguely and i looked at her, she had worry in her eyes but she nodded. I turned away from her and walked up the stairs to her bathroom. I locked myself in and turned the shower on, i felt like i was moving on autopilot as i stripped off my clothes and stood under the scalding hot water. I leaned against the wall and soon enough tears mingled with the water drops and i let out all the sobs i had been holding in and i cried until i couldn't breathe. It felt like a lifetime later when i finally stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

The girl who stared back at me looked so different from the girl i had been just days before. This girl was broken, bruised, tired, and looked like she was constantly bracing herself for attack. As i continued to look in the mirror i became disgusted by what i saw. i was a Hastings for god's sake. Hastings were not weak or beaten down. No we stood up for what we wanted and never let anything get us down. I closed my eyes and thought back on all the good memories i had,

at first it was hard..all i could see was Ian. But bit by bit i remembered the feelings of love i had for Aria and the immense affection i had for all my friends. When i opened my eyes again i saw that instead of seeing what i had before i saw a girl with a look of determination in her eyes. I was not going to let Ian break me down. And if my parents refused to believe me then fuck it. I didn't need them, its not like they were ever there for me anyways. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and saw Aria sitting cross legged on her bed. She turned to look at me and flashed a small smile, "Hey, are you feeling a bit better?" She asked and i smiled, "Yes, actually i am." And i meant it, i did feel better which was odd considering how i had been half an hour ago but i was relieved that i was feeling better.

Aria smiled and i could see the relief in her eyes, i felt a pang of guilt and love when i saw that. I knew she had been worried for me and i had been distant from her, i walked over to the bed and sat down next to her carefully re-adjusting the towel i was wearing so it wouldn't slip. "Hey, thank you Aria." i said and she smiled, "For what?" she asked and i took her hand, "For everything. Being here for me, being the most amazing girlfriend anyone could have, and i guess just for being you." I said and she moved closer, "You're welcome Spencer but you don't have to thank me for that. You know i love you and worry about you, especially considering what's happened with Ian." I saw the anger in her eyes when she said his name and i squeezed her hand, "I know, but Ian is not our concern. When my parents get back they want to talk and if they want to believe him over me then i won't be living there anymore. I don't need them and i certainly won't be in the same house as him." Aria looked at me and i saw uncertainty in her eyes, "Where will you go if they don't believe you?" she asked and truthfully, i couldn't answer that because i really didn't know. "I don't know, i hadn't thought that far but i'll figure it out." I sighed and wished, not for the first time that things could be easy.

"You know you are always welcome here for as long as you like. My parents won't mind, they love you." Aria said and i smiled, "I know and thank you Aria. But right now i don't want to think about any of that. I just want to forget it." She nodded in understanding and i stood up to grab some clothes from my bag, i dropped the towel not caring that Aria was still right there and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I turned and saw her staring at me with a lust filled gaze, i chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and allowed me to slowly slip my tongue inside her mouth, she pulled me onto of her and i straddled her thighs. She ran her hand up my side and i moved to kiss her neck softly and she let out a low breathless moan. I let my hands wander down to the waistband of the shorts she was wearing and slipped my hand in them. I heard her moan as my fingers lightly grazed her panties and i kissed her hungrily.

I pushed her panties to the side and slowly slipped one finger inside of her and she gasped. I slid another finger inside of her and leaned down to kiss her throat, she ran her hand under my shirt and up my ribs to cup my breast and i let out a moan. I began moving my fingers in and out of her and she moaned loudly and rubbed her thumb across my nipple causing it to harden. I could feel my own need growing but i was too focused on Aria's need to care, i moved my fingers faster and harder and her moans grew louder and i knew she was close. I pulled my fingers out and heard her whimper, "Spencer please…"I kissed her hard and fast and moved lower so i could pull her shorts and panties off, I leaned down and licked her slowly and she moaned, i slipped my tongue into her center and she gripped my hair in her hand, pushing me closer. I swirled my tongue around her clit and she screamed out my name as her orgasm took her. she finally lay still, breathing heavily and i trailed kisses up her stomach to her lips and she kissed me passionately.

She rolled us over so she was straddling my thighs and the feel of her against my legs only caused me to become more aroused and i pulled her down to kiss her long and hard. She broke away far enough to pull my shirt over my head and kissed down my chest, she took one of my nipples in her mouth and it sent little shocks of need through my body and i moaned. "Aria…please." i said breathlessly and she smiled, she kissed her way down my stomach and removed my shorts. By this time i was so full of need that i could barely think and i gasped when i felt her slip her fingers into me. She began moving her fingers in and out of me fast and hard and i could feel myself growing closer and closer, "Oh god Aria i'm going…..to..to.." I couldn't even finish the sentence because i was past the point of words, when i felt her thumb brush over my clit while her fingers continued to move inside of me i felt my walls tighten and Aria brought me screaming. When i finally settled down, i was breathing so hard i could barely talk.

Aria laid down next to me and she had a smile on her face, i leaned over to kiss her and whispered, "Thank you, that was the best distraction i've ever had." She laughed, "Well glad i could help, although i think we need to work on you keeping your voice down. I think you woke the neighborhood." I rolled my eyes and smirked, "I need help keeping my voice down? I wasn't the one that yelled _Spencer_ loud enough to shake the windows." She smacked my arm and i laughed. Thoughts of Ian and my parents were far from my mind right then and all i felt was happiness and joy. I pulled Aria closer to me and she wrapped an arm around my waist, "I love you." she whispered and i kissed her head, "I love you too, and i always will." I said and her smile of pure happiness was enough to make my heart stop for a second and then pound as fast as possible. Holding on to each other, we fell asleep and for the moment…i was truly happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Aria's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Spencer's arms and smiled as i snuggled closer to her, taking in her comforting scent and loving the feel of her warm arms around me. I looked up at her and was relieved to see that the swelling had gone down and all that was left were the bruises on her cheek and the faint bruises on her upper arms which i just now noticed. I sighed softly and gently traced her cheekbone, Spencer stirred slightly but remained sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping that i didn't want to wake her so instead i got up quietly and dressed.

I went downstairs and say my mom sitting at the table and she smiled when she saw me, "How's Spencer?" she asked and i shrugged, "She's sleeping still, but i think she's going to be okay." I had given her a brief and vague story about what happened to Spencer, completely leaving out Ian because Spencer had asked, and my mom had bought it thankfully. "Okay, well i have some things to do and your father already left for work and Mike is at lacrosse. I'll be back later and maybe we can all go out to dinner." My mom said and i smiled, "Okay, i think Spencer would really like that." She kissed my cheek and then left a few minutes later, i leaned against the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee when i saw Spencer walk in. She look sleepy and her hair was messy but i thought she looked completely adorable. "Morning." i said and she muttered a vague hello and i hid a smile.

I knew what she needed, i silently handed her my coffee and she took it and drank some. "Much better." She said and smiled, i laughed, coffee was always the trick with her in the mornings. "So my mom thought we should all go out for dinner later." I said and tugged her over to me by her shirt, she placed her hands on either side of me, keeping me trapped against the counter. "Okay." she said and started kissing my neck, i shivered and pulled her face up so i could kiss her. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for access and slipped my tongue into her mouth when she granted it. She ground her hips into me and i moaned against her lips. She placed her hands under my thighs and lifted me up so i was sitting on the counter, i wrapped my legs around her waist and slid my hands under her shirt while moving my lips to her neck. She kissed my shoulder and moaned when i let my teeth graze her neck lightly.

I traced my fingers over the top of her shorts and nibbled her neck lightly when i heard a knock at the door. "Ignore it." Spencer whispered huskily and i was tempted to, but the knocking came again. I sighed and pushed Spencer away and hopped down, straightening myself and walking to answer the door. I saw Hanna and Emily standing there and smiled, "Hey guys, come in." They chanted hello's and stepped inside, "So how's Spencer?" Emily asked first, "She's fine, last night was…rough but she was much better after she let it all out and this morning she seems to be in a good mood." I said and Emily and Hanna both looked relived when i told them. "Good, i was really worried about her. I can't believe Ian would do that." Hanna said "Yeah i mean its just unbelievable." Emily sighed and looked at me and Hanna, "Do you think…he might do something worse if she goes back?" She asked and me and Hanna exchanged worried glances, "I don't know, but she's not going back there." I said, "Damn right i'm not going back." Spencer's voice startled us all and i turned to see her leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I heard Emily's gasp when she saw the bruises and she rushed over to Spencer and hugged her, "Are you okay?" she said and Spencer laughed, "I'm fine." Her and Emily stared at each other for a few moments and then Emily nodded and smiled, i shook my head. Those two had a relationship i couldn't understand, almost like the one me and Hanna shared.

Which in a way was good, i knew Emily could be like a mother figure or sister type to Spencer and thats what she needed. "Okay so i don't know about you guys but i'm tired of all this Ian bullshit, so how about today we completely forget about it? I say we do a little retail therapy." Hanna said and i laughed, leave it to Hanna to suggest shopping. i looked to Emily and Spencer and they shrugged, i turned back to Hanna, "Okay then, shopping it is." Hanna smiled and started talking about the sales at the mall and what she wanted to get while Spencer wandered upstairs to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later we were in Hanna's car and i was sitting in the back with Spencer. She was staring out the window and i reached over and squeezed her hand, she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered and i opened my mouth to reply when Hanna cut me off, "Okay no lovey dovey stuff in my car, i don't want to get in a car crash cause you two started making out and i got distracted." I rolled my eyes at her, "We weren't even close to doing anything Hanna!" Spencer and Emily laughed and Hanna just tossed her head. The rest of the ride was full of pointless bickering but it was funny and felt normal which i think was something we all needed.

* * *

><p>I was looking through racks in one of the stores with Hanna, Emily and Spencer had disappeared into the dressing rooms to try on clothes. "What do you think of this?" Hanna asked and held up a deep red short strapless dress. "Hmm, i think it would look good on you, You have the legs for it." She smiled and added it to the pile in her arms, i picked out a black dress that had a thin belt around the waist with studs on it and held it up to Hanna, "What do you think?" She appraised it, "Hmm i think you should try it on, its definitely your style." I nodded and walked to the dressing rooms and called, "Spencer? Emily?" "Here!" I heard Emily's voice say and saw her tanned arm raise from one of the stalls, "Aria help!" I heard Spencer say followed by a laugh, it was coming from Emily's stall and curious i went over,<p>

"Whats wrong?" Spencer opened the door and i saw Emily standing there in a blue dress that complemented her skin color but it was only zipped halfway, "The zipper is stuck and Spencer has been trying for ten minutes to get it down." Emily said and i laughed, "Wow." I shook my head and walked over to her, i tugged at the zipper but it refused to move, "Okay seriously Em of all the dresses you get the broken one." I said and she sighed, "Spencer maybe go get Hanna, she might be able to help." "Okay." Spencer said and disappeared while i continued to tug at the zipper and only managed to get it move an inch. Hanna and Spencer came back and Hanna took one look at Emily and then proceeded to crack up. "Its not funny Hanna help me!" Emily said and Hanna only laughed more and even Spencer laughed too. i shook my head at them both and tried working the zipper again, "Okay Em really? this thing does not want to come off." I heard her mumble, "Then definitely not wearing this near Maya." at that point i couldn't contain my own laughter and i burst into giggles, "Ooooh Emily, so Hanna was right. You are getting lucky." i said in between laughs and she glared at me before hitting my arm.

"Are you goings going to help me?" Hanna finally calmed down and walked over to her, she played around with the zipper for a few minutes before she finally managed to get it down. Me and Spencer stared at her, "How the hell did you do that?" Spencer asked and Hanna shrugged, "I have the magic touch." She winked and walked out and Spencer rolled her eyes and followed her.

I left Emily alone and went into one of the stalls to try the black dress on, i looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The dress was short and i knew with the right heels would look amazing with my legs. And i also knew it would drive Spencer absolutely crazy when she saw it. I changed quickly and walked out of the stall as Emily was doing the same, we smiled and linked arms as we searched for Spencer and Hanna. We found them waiting by the cash registers and after we paid, we decided to head home. I knew we would have to meet my parents soon for dinner and i planned on wearing the new dress tonight. I glanced at Spencer and smiled, i knew today had been exactly what she had needed.

She'd been laughing and having fun and i wanted that to last for as long as possible today. She deserved at least one day of just fun, we all did. And part of me hoped that today wouldn't be the last day Spencer really laughed and had fun, but then again, i think we had all learned that things had a way of going from good to bad, to worse in a short period


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so its been a while since i updated and i'm so sorry but i just could not come up with any new ideas for this story. But finally i got some inspiration and yeah its not the best chapter but i promise that the next few ones are going to be better. here's a hint, they are going to be getting more drama filled, the girls bond a little closer and we're going to see an even more vulnerable side to Spencer. ****oh and one more thing, thank you everyone who added this to story alert, favorites, and everyone who reviewed, it mean so much to me. with that said...enjoy!**

Spencer's P.O.V

I was sitting in Aria's room finishing up my make up before we had to leave to meet her family at dinner when Aria walked out of the bathroom and when i turned to look at her, i'm pretty sure my jaw dropped and i lost all contact with my brain. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places and the neckline showed a nice amount of Aria's chest which i couldn't seem to stop staring at. "Spencer? Earth to Spencer" Aria snapped her fingers in front of my face and i snapped back to reality,

i looked up at her and saw she had a smirk on her face, "Sorry, i just hum..got a little distracted." I said and cleared my throat, turning back to the vanity to finish my make up, "Mhmm distracted. By what may i ask?" Aria said and i smiled, "Don't play coy, you know exactly by what." I said and she laughed, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, "You know, your reaction was even better than i had imagined." She leaned up to kiss me then sat down on the bed, "And for the record, you don't look too bad yourself." I was wearing a black skirt, a deep purple button up shirt and black boots.

I had gone for modest whereas Aria had gone for heart-stopping, but hey i wasn't complaining. I turned to her and smiled, "Well thank you, but i think you look much better." I pulled her to her feet and placed a chaste kiss on her lips which she didn't seem content to settle for because she pulled me closer and brushed her tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth to allow her to slip her tongue inside and i pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She slid her hands up my shirt and undid the first few buttons, "Aria, we can't. We have to meet your parents." I whispered and she pouted, i smiled and kissed her quickly before stepping away. "Don't pout, we'll have plenty of time later." I said and reached up to re-do the buttons of my shirt when she stopped my hands, "Leave them, it looks better like that anyways." She said. I smiled and looked at her, grabbing her hand and pulled her out the door before I forgot why i had stopped us before.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down across from her parents, with her brother on her other side. "Hi girls, you both look lovely tonight." Her mom greeted us, "Thank you Mrs. Montgomery." I replied and i felt Aria squeeze my hand under the table. As the evening progressed i found myself becoming more and more relaxed, Aria's parents were so easy to get along with and even her brother was fun to talk to for short periods of time.

I was in the middle of talking to Mrs. Montgomery when i felt Aria's fingers creep up my thigh and pinch me hard. I jumped and looked at her angrily but saw her gaze was fixed across the restaurant, i turned to see what she was staring at when i saw Melissa sitting there with…..my parents? "oh fuck my life." i said out loud and Aria's parent's turned to stare at me and i muttered some excuse about accidentally stabbing my finger with my knife, they turned away and i turned back to look at Melissa and my parents. "What are your parents doing here aren't they supposed to be gone for another few weeks?" Aria whispered in my ear and i saw her still shooting glances at my parents who were thankfully facing away from us and i didn't know if Melissa saw us or not, "They are but Melissa must have told them to come back sooner or something.

Or they decided after our little phone call to come back and deal with me sooner. Can we please get out of here, i really don't want a confrontation tonight." I begged and Aria nodded, i turned my gaze back to my parents while Aria made up an excuse and minutes later we practically ran from the restaurant. I sat in Aria's car staring out the window as she drove us home and i could feel Aria sending me glances constantly but i was not in the mood to talk, i didn't even want to think about anything in that moment either. Aria pulled into the driveway and i got out, she stepped in front of me and opened the front door. I walked past her and settled down on the couch grabbing a pillow and putting it to my face and i lost it. I screamed into the pillow as loud as i could then put it down and saw Aria was staring at me with a mixture of amusement and worry. "Feel better?" She asked and sat down next to me,

"Not really but that helped." i leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed, "What am i going to do? I know for sure they're going to either call or show up here tomorrow and i just….i can't deal with that Aria. Not so soon after what happened with Ian." "I know Spence, but i'll be okay i promise. If you want me and the girls could come with you, we might even be able to get Caleb to come so if Ian needs another broken bone…" Aria said and i laughed a little, "Maybe." We sat in silence for what seemed like hours and eventually Aria fell asleep, i stood up quietly so as not to wake her and walked over to the window.

I stared outside and felt tears slip down my cheeks, i wiped them away quickly and walked back over to Aria. I picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs to her room, setting her on the bed carefully i laid down next to her looked at her while she slept. I didn't deserve someone like her and i knew it, but i was glad i had her. She was the only thing that was keeping me from falling off the edge completely and i was scared of losing her. I kissed her lips gently and closed my eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep and dreading what would happen tomorrow


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N aha two updates in one day i'm on a roll. Now just like i promised more drama and more vulnerable Spencer. Now i realize that this chapter is a little sad but i promise its all going to lead up to something good. Eventually that is. haha okay happy reading!**

Aria's P.O.V

When i woke up the first thing i noticed was that Spencer wasn't wrapped around me like she alway was when we slept, and that i could hear whimpers coming from the side of the bed. Alarmed i sat up and saw Spencer was curled on the floor and it was obvious she was having a nightmare.

i got off the bed and kneeled next to her, "Spencer, wake up. Spence." I shook her gently but she wouldn't open her eyes and she started muttering something, i could vaguely make out the words, "No…please….i'll do anything…..stop. NO!" The last came as a scream and Spencer's eyes shot up and she sat up so fast i scrambled back in alarm. "Spencer?" i said hesitantly and she looked at me, she was breathing heavily but finally managed to speak, "I'm fine…i just need a minute." I nodded and she got up and locked herself in the bathroom.

I sighed and sat on my bed as i heard the shower turn on. I knew these last few days had been rough but i had no idea she was having nightmares,

_some girlfriend you are. Spencer's having nightmares and you're there sleeping like a baby. _

**Shut up, i didn't know she was having nightmares. If i had i could have helped her. **

_Sure sweets, keep telling yourself that. _

**Oh just shut up already. **

I rubbed my head and sighed, thinking that the world must be going insane if i was seriously arguing with myself now.I needed caffeine and i also needed to get the girls here as soon as possible. Dressing quickly in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a tight shirt a peace sign on it, i headed downstairs already texting the girls to come over and started to make coffee. I glanced at the clock and was starting to wonder if Spencer was okay because she had been in the shower for a while when i heard the doorbell ringing and went over to answer it.

"Hey, is everything okay? We got your SOS and came right over." Hanna said as soon as the door was open, "No. Come in, i'll tell you what happened. Spencer's still in the shower." Hanna and Emily followed me into the kitchen and i told them everything that had happened last night and this morning. By the time i was done i could see the concern in both Emily and Hanna's eyes, "So what are we going to do?" Emily asked and i sighed, "I don't know. She has to face her parents sometime but i'm afraid of how they are going to react." "Its so unfair that she has to go through this, i mean Spencer has never done anything but try to be perfect for her parents and this is how life decides to repay her." Hanna said and ran her hand through her hair, "I know Han, i wish there was something we could do." I said and i saw Emily open her mouth to say something when she looked over my shoulder, "Spencer." she ran over to her and swept her in a hug and i turned and saw Spencer had her face buried in Emily's shoulder and i felt a twinge of jealousy at their embrace but it quickie faded when Spencer looked at me and i saw so many different emotions in her eyes.

I could see pain, anger, and underneath it fear. She came to me and wrapped her in a hug and it wasn't long until i felt both Hanna and Emily's arms around us. We all knew this was what Spencer needed, her friends and comfort. We all broke apart finally and i could see a glimmer of happiness in Spencer's eyes now that brought a smile to my face. None of us said anything but we all knew we didn't have to. We settled down on the couch, as close together as possible while still being comfortable and turned on the first movie we saw which happened to be The Hangover.

For the next hour we sat there laughing and just being carefree, and i kept shooting glances at Spencer and was relieved to see she was truly smiling but that didn't hide the glint of sadness that remained in her eyes. When the knock came at the door a few hours later somehow we all knew that this was going to be bad, all of us got up to answer it and we were greeted by Spencer's parents who had a cold look in their eyes.

I noticed that Spencer paled visibly and that both Hanna and Emily wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "Can i help you Mrs. Hastings?" i asked as politely as i could manage, she barely spared me a glance before saying "I've come to take my daughter home. We have a lot of things to discuss." I looked at Spencer and saw the resigned look in her eyes, "Its fine, i should go with them." "Do you want us to come with you?" I heard Hanna say quietly but Spencer shook her head, "No i have to do this alone." I frowned and went over to her, "No you don't Spencer. We're all here for you." She looked at me and smile faintly, "I know but i have to do this alone." I sighed, knowing that none of us were going to win this argument. She hugged each one of us and whispered, "I'll be back later, no matter what happens. i promise." "Come on Spencer." We heard her dad say impatiently

and she walked out of the house, turning back to wave and mouth "remember my promise." She smiled and got into her parents car. I didn't even know i was crying until i felt Emily and Hanna pull me into a hug, "She promised Aria, you know Spencer keeps her promises." Hanna murmured and i nodded, "I know, but i have a bad feeling about this." "I know, me too." Emily said. We all sank down on the couch, huddled together and hoping that Spencer would keep her promise. In the hours that we stayed huddled together waiting to hear from Spencer we all made a silent promise. A promise to bring Spencer back to us and give her the happiness she deserved. No matter what we had to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer's P.O.V

I knew the minute i got in the car with my parents, nothing was going to be the same. They hardly spoke to me the entire time home and i could feel my anxiety growing more and more, by the time we pulled into the driveway i thought i was going to have a nervous breakdown.

I followed my parents into the living room and stopped when is aw Ian and Melissa, i knew they would be here but seeing Ian again…i just couldn't look at him but from what did see his nose and cheeks were all purple. I had to remember to thank Caleb again next time i saw, that guy could really pack a punch.

"Spencer, Melissa and Ian have told us what has happened and we cannot believe you would act out like this." My mother said and i looked at her, i could feel all the anger and tension i had buried inside me build up and get ready to explode "Ian told you what exactly? His version of the story? Why don't you hear mine now." I said angrily and my mother opened her mouth to say something but i cut her off,

"No. Now you listen to me. Ever since you guys left Ian has tried to control me, he hit me, he bruised me, and he made me fear coming into this house! Look at what he did to my face!" My voice had risen and i gestured to the still visible bruises on my cheek,

"Oh and would you like to see my arms as well? Every hit that Ian has gotten since you and dad left he has deserved." "Spencer calm down please, you're acting irrational right now." My dad said and i turned my eyes to him,

i knew that whatever he saw in them he knew better than to try my temper right now. "I'm being irrational? No dad i'm not, you don't have any idea what he has put me through! So don't you dare tell me i am being irrational." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before i did or said something that would only worsen my case.

"Peter she's clearly upset and maybe she just needs some time to cool down." I heard my mother say and then **IT** spoke,

"No what she needs his professional help, she's clearly an emotional wreck and a danger not only to herself but to others as well."

"Ian that is enough!" My dad said but i saw red,

he should have just kept his mouth shut. I grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a textbook and threw it at Ian, "YOU BASTARD! i'm like this because of you, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed and lunged for his throat when i felt my dad grab me and restrain me, "Spencer thats enough!" But i wasn't listening, i kept trying to break free and Ian was sneering at me,

"I swear to god i am going to break every fucking bone in your body Ian. Dad let go of me!"

Melissa had a look of fury on her face as she came up to me and smacked me across the face. That calmed me down only because i was in slight shock,

"Spencer stop acting like such a disgrace and psychopath. Stop blaming my husband for everything and if you ever threaten him again i will ruin you."

"Rot in hell Melissa."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the vile evil elf eared **THING** she called a husband by the hand and dragged him out of the house. My dad let go of me once he was sure i wasn't going to throw anything else and i sat down on the couch,

trying to understand why i had snapped the way i did. But i knew why, it was all the stress, all the anger i had kept hidden. It had finally come out and now that it was gone i just felt empty and tired. "Spencer…we don't know what to say or do right now. But it is clear that things are much worse than we thought. Which is why we are going to take time and reassess all this as a family. You, me, your father, Melissa and Ian." My mother said and i barely listened, i didn't care.

This wasn't my family, it hadn't been for a long time. "And another thing, i forbid you to see any of the girls including Aria. You are to stay in the house and leave only for school and thats it." Thats when i finally started paying attention to her and i felt my entire world come crashing down around me. "No. You can't do that you don't understand mom…I need them, they're my friends." My mother sighed before answering, "I'm sorry but our decision is final. Go to your room. Now." I forced back the tears and walked up to my room, slamming and locking the door.

"No no no no, please no." I whispered to myself and sank to the floor, holding my knees and letting the tears pour down my cheeks. I couldn't lose Hanna, Aria, and Emily. They were everything to me, they were more my family than anyone else. And Aria…oh god Aria.

They couldn't do this to me, it wasn't fair. I sat there crying and felt my phone buzz, i looked and saw it was Aria calling. I answered and tried to make my voice sound as steady as possibly but knew i had failed when Aria asked, "What did they do?" I couldn't hold it in, i told her everything that had happened and she was silent for so long when i was finished that i had started to think she had hung up but finally i heard her say,

"Spencer, we are not going to let this happen okay? Em and Han are here and we are going to get you out of that house someway okay? You just need to hang in there."

"I know Aria but its hard, i can't stay without seeing any of you."

"I know honey, i know." I could tell she was crying now and it only made me cry even more than i already was,

"I don't know if i can do this Aria, i hate it here. They don't believe me and they never will. I need to get out of here."

"I know Spencer and we will get you out of there. One way or another. I promise you." i heard a slight commotion and then I could hear both Hanna and Emily, "We all promise you Spencer. We're not going to abandon you, you just need to hang in there and know that we will save you." Em said,

"You've been there for us, now its our turn Spence." Hanna said and i smiled, knowing that they would hold to their promise.

They would never abandon me, and they would always believe in me. Even if i couldn't believe in myself. "I love you all, and do me a favor while plotting to come rescue me, don't let Hanna do the planning."

I heard laughter and an indignant, "HEY!" and i laughed, glad that my three girls had managed to make me feel better all through a phone call. "We love you too Spencer, and we'll see you soon. Promise." Aria said, "Promise." I said and hung up.

I stood up and looked at myself in the vanity mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, and i looked as pale as death but i noticed something. My eyes were different, there was a light in them. It was small but it was definitely there, and i knew that as long as i had Hanna, Emily and Aria..it would only continue to grow.

I smiled and laid down in bed closing my eyes and slowly fell asleep, not caring about my parents. Or about Melissa and Ian. All i cared about was my best friends, and the love of my life and if i dreamt at all, i didn't remember it

**A/N now writing this actually made me cry, it was one of the hardest things for me to write but i'm glad in the way i turned out. Originally i hadn't planned for the story to go this way but once i started writing it just came to me so hope you guys are enjoying it. please don't forget to review and let me know what you think thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Aria's P.O.V

After the phone call with Spencer me, Hanna and Emily all sat around the table thinking about what Spencer had told us and what we had promised her. I knew we had to get her out of there, the problem was what would we do afterwards?

"So what are we going to do?" Hanna finally asked and i sighed,

"I think the better question is what can we do? I mean its not going to be easy getting Spencer out of there, her parents aren't just going to let her go."

Hanna frowned and looked at Emily who shrugged, "She's right Han, even if we do get her out of the house then what? She just crashes with one of us every other night? She's too young to get her own place so there really isn't much we can do."

I knew what Emily said was true, there really wasn't a lot we could do to help Spencer but we had to try. We had promised her, "I just wish i could take her and just run. Just leave and never look back." I spoke without thinking and Emily and Hanna both stared at me,

"Aria that's brilliant!" Hanna said and i looked at her in confusion, "You could take Spencer and you guys could run away, never have to look back at all this."

I frowned, thinking about what she said. It was a tempting idea but, no we couldn't.

"Hanna we can't, i have my family and besides you know that Spencer would never leave you and Em behind. As much as i wish it was that easy its not." i saw Emily and Hanna stare at each other for a few minutes before Emily spoke,

"What if we came with you guys? As for our parents, they'll be angry at first but eventually they'll understand." I stared at them in shock, here they were ready to give up everything to help Spencer and i realized in that minute that they would always be like that. Not just for Spencer but for me and for each other.

"Em…even if we do, where would we go? And what about Caleb and Maya? They would be heartbroken without you guys."

"No they wouldn't, do you honestly think they'd let us go anywhere without them? No, and as for where we would go what about California? Caleb's mom is there and it would be the perfect place to go." Hanna said,

"Yeah and plus Maya has some friends in California too and i know she's been wanting to go back. It'd be perfect Aria. None of us would even have to think about what happened here. We could all start over, away from the memories of Ali, Ian, and Spencer's parent's." Em said and i sat there thinking.

When they had put it like that, it did sound perfect but could we really do this? I mean for God's sake were only sixteen and here we were planning on running away from our entire life.

"Guys, you make it sound so perfect and flawless but its not, our parents would probably never forgive us and we're sixteen. There's no way we would be able to make it on our own in California." I said, part of me was sad because in spite of what i had said, i did want to run away.

To start somewhere new and finally be happy with Spencer but i had to face reality, we wouldn't be able to do it on our own. I looked at Emily and Hanna and they both looked disappointed and i could tell they were upset that their plan wouldn't work.

"Fine how about this? That will be plan B, for now lets try to come up with a better plan but worst comes to worst, we're using plan B deal?" Hanna said and i hesitated before agreeing. It never hurt to have a plan to fall back on,

"Okay, what we really need to do is see Spencer, i mean we all heard how upset she sounded and i have never heard her sound like that before."

"Maybe we should try sneaking into her house tonight when her parents are asleep? Or we could try and see if Spencer can sneak out and that way we can include her in our plans, she is the brains after all. Never hurts to have her around to help in planning." Hanna said and i laughed,

"True, i'll text her and see whats easier for her." I pulled out my phone and texted Spencer,

_We need to see you, can you sneak out or should we sneak in?_

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair after texting her, wondering how the hell things had managed to go from amazing to disastrous in such a short period of time. Hanna got up to go to the kitchen and got up to follow when my phone beeped,

_Too risky for you guys, i'll sneak out. When and where?_

I thought for a minute about where and then it came to me,

_The old swings at the park, midnight._

_Ok, see you guys then. _

I sighed in relief and then i heard glass shatter from the kitchen and Hanna yell, "OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" I ran into the kitchen and stared at Hanna and Emily came up behind me and we both busted out laughing at what we saw.

Hanna was there doing the dorkiest happy dance i had ever seen, "Uh Han? Why are you dancing and what broke?" I asked in between laughing, Hanna stopped and she had the biggest smile on her face, "I have the perfect idea! You know how Caleb is staying with Lucas?" I nodded, wondering just where she was going with this,

"Well i know how he wanted to get his own place and was going to ask his mom to co-sign a lease for an apartment here and i thought, what if we ask him if he would be willing to split an apartment with Spencer? I'm sure neither one of them would mind and its perfect. Spencer gets out of Satan's lair, Caleb gets his own place and won't have to worry as much about paying rent because him and Spencer would split all the bills. And everybody lives happily ever after!"

I looked at Hanna and i jumped on her hugging her tightly, "Hanna that is brilliant! That has to be the smartest thing you've ever come up with, no offense. But are you sure Caleb would be okay with it?"

"Lucky for you, i'm in a good mood so no offense taken and yes i'm totally sure he would be."

"Oh and we're meeting Spencer at midnight at the old swings so we can tell her this, i really hope it works out." I said and i smiled, unable to contain my joy at the fact that we might really be able to help Spencer.

"Great, well i'm going to go talk to Caleb to see how long it would take to find an apartment. But i'll meet you guys at the park." Hanna said and hugged me and Em one more time before leaving.

"Aria this is great, I mean its pretty much perfect. Spencer has her own money so she won't have to rely on her parents and you and her can finally be happy." Emily said and i smiled,

"I know, i can't believe it. Who knew Hanna could come up with such great ideas." We both laughed and i just knew that things would finally start getting better


	21. Chapter 21

****Spencer's P.O.V

I sat in my room flipping through a book idly not really focusing on what i was reading. I was too wound up and i kept glancing at the clock every five minutes, unfortunately for me I had another two hours before i could see the girls. Sighing i stood up and started pacing, not knowing what else to do. I refused to go downstairs and face my parents or even worse, Melissa or Ian. I heard a knock at my door and stopped my pacing, wondering if i should answer it or pretend to sleep. But before i could decide the door opened and Melissa walked in.

I tensed wondering what the hell she wanted, "We need to talk Spencer." I sighed and nodded unwillingly, if gave in maybe she would leave sooner. She shut the door and sat down on my bed.

_great, might have to burn the blanket after i'm done._

I snorted quietly as that thought passed my mind and waited for Melissa to speak. "First i want to know why you're doing this Spencer. Why you're accusing Ian of things and treating him the way you are." She finally said and looked at me, i sighed in annoyance, i already knew this was what she had wanted to talk about,

"Because he deserves this and much worse. But i'm accusing him because its true! You weren't there when he did these things to me, are the bruises not proof enough for you Melissa?" I tried to remain calm but i wasn't having much luck and when i looked at Melissa, i expected to see anger but instead i saw confusion.

She got up and walked over to me slowly, i frowned and stepped back but she grabbed my arm to keep me in place and raised her hand to tilt my face to the side. I knew she was looking at the bruises and i only wondered what she would say, she let go of my face and silently i pulled off my sweater to show her the marks on my arms. Melissa sighed and backed away from me. "Why don't you want to believe me Melissa? I'm not lying about anything."

She didn't answer me for a few minutes but when she did i could hear the tears in voice, "Because i don't want to believe that the man i married could do something like this, thats why."

"I'm your sister Melissa, you should always be there for me before anyone else." She looked at me and nodded slowly,  
>"I know, but you don't understand Spencer." I sighed and shook my head,<p>

"You're right i don't and i probably never will." I walked to the door, suddenly wanting to be as far away from her as possible when i heard her whisper and it stopped me in my tracks, "Tell me everything. From the first time it happened, please Spence."

I hesitated and finally turned back to her, "Fine." I sat down on the bed and I told her everything. From the first day to the recent events, i told her what he had said, what he had done and by the time i was finished Melissa was crying but i doubt she even realized it.

"Spence…i'm sorry. I just, i can't-I need some time to think." And with that she fled from my room,i laid back on my bed thinking, maybe just maybe Melissa believed me. But then again, even if she did Ian would only influence her more and she'd go back to thinking i was a liar and taking his side.

I didn't know if me telling her everything changed things but part of me felt better now that she knew what he had done. I knew that even if she did believe me, we would never be close. Too much had happened and i didn't think i could ever let her be that close to me, no matter what.

I curled up on my side and let my thoughts wander for the next hour. At half past eleven i opened my window quietly after making sure everyone was asleep and snuck out as quickly as possible. I looked around making sure no one saw me and started walking to the park, i got there before any of the others and sat down on one of the swings waiting. I heard a noise coming from the trees and i stood up quickly, looking around, "Hello?" I called hesitantly and mentally kicked myself for being stupid enough to call out something dumb like that. All of a sudden i saw a dark blur fly at me and suddenly Aria was in my arms and i could tell she was crying.

"Aria, its okay don't cry. I'm okay." I murmured and wrapped my arms around her tightly, she looked up at me and smiled "I was worried, are you sure your okay?" She asked and i nodded, "Yeah, i'm okay. I'm just glad to see you." more tears fell down her cheeks and she pressed her lips to mine.

This kiss was different than any other, it was full of desperation and longing. Being so close to losing her made me realize i never wanted to let her go, i could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips but it didn't make the kiss any less perfect.

She pulled away enough to whisper, "I love you Spencer." I felt my own eyes fill with tears as she said those words,

"I love you too Aria. Forever." She smiled and kissed me once more before pulling away to call, "Okay you guys can come out now. We're done."

I saw Hanna and Emily appear from somewhere behind the trees and they both smiled when they saw me. I let go of Aria and went over to wrap them both in a hug, "We missed you Spence." Em whispered and Hanna agreed, "I missed you guys too." I pulled away from them and smiled, i really had missed them.

Even though it had been only hours, it had seemed like much more than that. We all sat down on the swings and i told them everything that had happened when i had gotten home again even though they already knew and then i told them what had happened with Melissa.

The entire time i was talking i hadn't let go of Aria's hand and i felt better knowing she was right here with me. "So do you think she believes you know?" Hanna asked and i shrugged, "Honestly i have no idea. I mean she said she doesn't want to believe Ian is a monster but i think our talk tonight kinda got through to her. But i'm not going to hold my breath."

"Well enough about Satan's wife, while you were dealing with them we came up with a way to get you of the house." Hanna said and she smiled,

i wondered what exactly they had come up with. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well Hanna said that Caleb was looking for a place of his own and was going to ask him mom to sign for a place for him so he wouldn't have to stay with Lucas anymore. Hanna came up with the idea that you and Caleb could share an apartment. It kinda works out for everyone, you and Caleb would split all the costs, you're out of your parents house and won't have to rely on them and more importantly you're away from Ian." Aria said,

"Yeah and i already talked to Caleb about it, he's more than willing to help. He's already been looking for a place and talked to his mom and said she was cool with helping him find a place." Hanna chimed in and i looked at them, it was actually a brilliant plan.

Sure i would be sharing a place with a guy i hardly knew but it was better than staying trapped at home. "Guys, i don't know what to say i mean its an amazing idea. Its almost perfect, i can't believe you guys came up with this." All three of them smiled before Emily and Aria said in unison, "It was Hanna's idea." I smiled and got up to hug Hanna,

"I always knew you were smart under all that blonde hair Hanna" I said and she laughed,

"Normally i would be offended but thank you!" I grinned and sat back down on the swing, "I can't believe i might actually get out of there. Its almost too good to be true." I said and Aria squeezed my hand reassuringly, "I know but just think positive Spence. Imagine when you have your own place, it'll be great. Well i mean, it won't be your own because Caleb will be there but if i know Hanna she'll be keeping him occupied a lot."

We all laughed as Hanna blushed and mumbled, "Shut up." I glanced at my phone and sighed, "I should head back, but thank you guys for everything. I don't know what i would do without you. I really don't." I said,

"Well you'll never have to find out. We promise." Emily said and hugged me, i smiled and hugged each of them, leaving Aria for last. Hanna and Emily walked away to give us a moment of privacy and i was grateful for it.

Aria looked at me and she sighed, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I nodded, knowing she really was worried, "Yes. Now that i know for sure i'll be getting out of there i'm more than okay." I said, trying to reassure her but i saw she was still worried, "What about Ian though?"

I shrugged, "I can handle Ian, i promise i'll be fine okay?" She nodded reluctantly and i leaned down to kiss her gently, "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." she punched my arm playfully and kissed me one more time. "I'll see you soon, love you." She said, "I love you too." I smiled and watched as she walked away before turning and walking home.

For the first time in a while i felt lighter, freer, i now had an escape all thanks to Aria, Emily and Hanna. I would never be able to repay them and i would always be grateful i had them, i knew that things were going to be rough for a bit.

But they were going to get better, and i was not going to let Ian break me down any more. I was too strong and had too much at stake for that. I knew that when the time came, i would walk away from my family and not look back, because they weren't my family. Not anymore. Aria, Hanna and Em were, and i knew they would always be there for me.

**A/N okay so the Melissa/Spencer scene was kind of inspired by last nights episode. I don't know i just loved the whole Melissa telling Spencer she would keep her safe and kinda wanted to incorporate that into here. Melissa is cracking a bit as you can see but will she actually believe Spencer or go back to being Satan's dutiful wife? Just have to wait and see. and yeah i'm going to be beg here..but please review it would make me insanely happy. thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Aria's P.O.V

Weeks flew by before i finally got a chance to be alone with Spencer, sure i had seen her during school but it seemed like Ian was always around to watch her and i could tell it was starting to wear on Spencer's patience.

We were currently hiding between some bookshelves at the back of the library. It was the middle of the afternoon and no one was around so we weren't worried about being seen. "How are you?" I asked Spencer and she shrugged but didn't answer, she was doing that a lot recently and it was worrying me.

She barely spoke to any of us when we would pass by in the halls and she rarely spoke up in class which for Spencer was more than strange. "Spence talk to me, please." I asked softly and she sighed before answering, "I'm fine Aria, i just hate being in that house. It feels like they're all constantly watching me and it feels like i'm suffocating in there." I instantly felt bad for her and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry, Caleb is still looking for a place and he's trying as best as he can. Hanna's been helping him too, we all know how important it is to get you out of there." She nodded and i felt her relax slightly in my arms,

"What about Melissa? I mean…has she said anything to you at all?" I asked hesitantly, "No she's been avoiding me like i'm the plague." she said and pulled away from me to lean against the bookshelf carefully, "Not that i care because i kind of expected it. I just wish Ian would stop following me around everywhere, i swear to god if i have to be around him again for another "family dinner" i'm going to stab him with my fork." She sighed and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Spence i know its hard being there but we will get you out, i promise." I hesitated wondering if i should tell her about Hanna's plan B but then decided against it. Spencer didn't need to know, not yet at least. So instead i pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she returned the kiss immediately and i pulled her closer. I had been away from her too long and i couldn't handle it anymore, I felt her arms go around my waist and i let my tongue trace against her lower lip.

She parted her lips and our tongues fought for dominance, i couldn't help the moan that escaped from me as she nibbled on my lips and felt her hands slide up my sides. "God i've missed you Aria." Spencer whispered and i nodded, not being able to form words, she kissed down my neck and i closed my eyes enjoying the sensations that were running through my body.

I felt her hands creeping up my legs and thats when i slammed back into reality and realized where we were, "Spence…we can't. Not here."i whispered and i felt her sigh against my neck and pull away. I felt a pang in my chest at the loss of contact but then i saw the look in Spencer's eyes, it was cold and distant. "I need to get home." she said and kissed my cheek feather light before disappearing around the stacks and leaving me alone. I sighed and adjusted my dress before texting Hanna to see if i could come over.

I sat on Hanna's bed staring at the wall and "moping" as Hanna would say if she wasn't currently sitting at her table fixing her makeup. I sat there wondering why Spencer had looked the way she had and wondered if she was angry at me for stopping her or angry for another reason completely.

"Okay thats it, you are acting way too depressed right now Aria." Hanna's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and i looked up to see her standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, "No i'm not." I lied and Hanna simply rolled her eyes, "Look Spencer has been under a lot of stress, and you guys haven't had any physical contact in a while. Maybe she's just mad because she hates that she's not allowed to see you except for brief periods." Hanna said softly and sat down next to me, i sighed, knowing she was probably right.

"Yeah i know, its just….i don't know." I buried my face in Hanna's pillow and closed my eyes, i just wanted all this to be over. I wanted Spencer to be away from her parents and to finally be happy. Hanna rubbed my back comfortingly and said, "It'll be okay Ari, Caleb found a couple of places he really likes so we're even closer to getting Spencer out of Satan's Lair."

I smiled a bit at that, but still felt a bit depressed. "Good, well i think i'm going to go home Han, but thanks for everything."

"Anytime hun, call me later." She said and hugged me, i promised i would and left the house. My phone beeped as i walking to the car and i opened it to see a new picture message. When i saw it i froze and i felt my heart skip a beat, there was a picture of me and Spencer at the library locked in a kiss.

The text read, _She should have listened, oh well now she'll have to learn a lesson. I promise it will be one she won't_ forget. It wasn't signed but i knew who had sent it. I had to get to Spencer's house before it was too late.

**DUN DUN DUN! yeah sorry but i just had to leave it like that, please don't kill me *hides* aha yeah anyways i wanted to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed and added this story to story alert, and i can't believe how far i've taken the story already. I'm not going to reveal anything but sadly, this story is coming to an end soon. maybe have another few chapters plus maybe an epilogue. okay with that i shall leave you. -Alice**


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer's P.O.V

I walked into the house from hell and sat down at the kitchen counter, replaying my afternoon with Aria in my head. I knew i had been cold and mean to her when i left the library and i regretted it, i knew it wasn't fair to her but i couldn't help it.

My nerves had been on end ever since i'd been back in this house and it was taking all my self control not to lash out to my parents or Ian. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Hello Spencer." i heard a voice behind me say and i tensed up, "Ian." i muttered and stood up, preparing to flee to my room before he started talking more.

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and i looked at him, he was smirking but there was something about it that made fear well in the pit of my stomach. "Let go of me Ian." I said, trying not to show how scared i really was "No. You and me need to have a little chat Spence." He said, the words themselves were conversational but his tone implied that he'd force me to sit and listen if he had to.

I sighed and glared at him which only increased his smirk "Oh come on, don't be like that." He said and i saw him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. I wondered what he was doing when he handed it to me and i looked down at it.

Oh fuck. Right there on the screen was me and Aria at the library, i looked up at him panicking slightly and said as steady as i could, "How did you get this?"

"Did you really think you could hide Spencer? I knew you would do something stupid like this so i took to watching you carefully. I wonder what your parents will say when i show them this." He said and looked at me smugly,

i felt fear grip my chest at his words and wondered how i could get out of this mess. "Ian…please don't don't show them." I said, hoping he wouldn't hear the pleading in my voice, "Hmm fine. But only if you do something for me." He said and i felt my stomach tighten in panic,

"What…what do you want?" I asked and he leered at me, "Come with me." he said and pulled me roughly up the stairs and i saw he was leading me to my room. Fuck fuck fuck. I knew this wouldn't be good and so i tried to yank my arm away but his grip only tightened and i knew i'd be bruised later.

He shoved me into the room and closed the door behind him, i looked around the room quickly hoping to see something that would make a good weapon. All i saw was my hockey stick and it was laying on the wall closest to Ian, damn.

"Ian what do you want from me?" I asked and slowly inched my way closer as Ian smiled at me and said "Do you want me to delete those pictures or not Spence?" He moved closer to me and i braced myself for a hit but instead he grabbed me and smashes his lips against me.

Ugh it was utterly disgusting and he bit down on my lip hard causing me to gasp in pain and he took the chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I bit down on it as hard as i could and was pleased when he recoiled away from me. I shoved him with all my strength and ran to grab the hockey stick.

I Heard Ian come behind me and i swung the stick around and heard his grunt of pain before he went down. I tried to run to the door but he grabbed my leg and yanked me back, my head smacked against the floor and i saw dots in my vision.

"You little bitch, i was going to make this easy on you. But now…" I heard Ian say and felt his weight press down on my body, i struggled against him and screamed in pain when he slapped me, "No one can save you Spencer. Its just you and me, and i'm going to make sure you pay for everything you've done." Ian whispered in my ear and i felt tears burn my eyes, I kept struggling against him but it only earned me more slaps and eventually i stopped fighting.

I knew there was no point, i was too weak. No one would come to save me, i was left here at the mercy of a monster and i knew that he wouldn't let me walk out of this room alive. He didn't say it out loud but i knew it was my fate, i closed my eyes and was dimly aware of Ian ripping my clothes from my body roughly.

I didn't pay attention to him, instead i let thoughts of Hanna, Emily, and Aria take over me. Their smiling faces, their comforting words to me. I felt tears spill down my cheeks and then i was aware of a painful sensation in a place no one but Aria had ever touched me.

I screamed and screamed until it felt like my throat was on fire and the entire time i heard Ian's laughter echoing throughout the room. In that one moment i wanted to die, i wanted him to end it all already. i didn't want to feel like this anymore, he had finally and truly taken everything from me and i hated him more then i thought possible.

I felt him leave me and i curled up into a ball and cried, already knowing what was to come. He came back and i felt him stroke my hair, it was the gentlest touch he had given me and it utterly sickened me, "if only you had done what i said Spencer, things could have turned out differently." He said and i felt something cold press against my stomach.

"Goodbye Spencer." He whispered and then i felt excruciating pain rip through my stomach and i cried out, i could feel something hot spill into my hands where i grasped my stomach. I closed my eyes and i knew that this was the end for me,

I heard something pounding against the door and vaguely i wondered if i was imagining things when i heard it again and again. I struggled to open my eyes and i did just in time to see my door fly open and someone scream. But i couldn't tell who it was, i closed my eyes again and whimpered in pain.

I felt arms wrap around me and a voice say, "Spencer! Stay with me please…Spencer!" I knew that voice…Aria. I felt her tears drop on my cheeks and whispered "I…i love you." I barely heard her say "I love you Spencer, don't leave me.." When blackness took over me and i felt nothing.

**A/N Hey guys so i know i am horrible for not having updated in so long but for the life of me i could not write anything at all! I literally rewrote this chapter about ten times and i know you all probably want to kill me for leaving you with yet ANOTHER cliffhanger but i promise i am going to do my best to update this soon along with my other stories but since this was my first story it is my top priority.I know some of you might disagree with the way i wrote this and the way the story is going but honestly this is just how its turning out. I didn't plan for it to go like this but i do have to say i wouldn't have it any other way. And i would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to story alert. you have no idea how great it makes me feel, So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like i said i will update soonish i promise. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Love you all bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N boom! one more update XD and it was barely a day later. hope you guys enjoy it!**

Aria's P.O.V

I ran faster than i ever had in my life, i knew i had to get to Spencer before something happened. I had texted Hanna and Emily when i left the library and they both planned to meet me at Spencer's house with Caleb.

As i turned the corner i slammed into someone hard and went down, "Watch where you're going!" I heard someone snap and looked up to see Melissa glaring down at me, i stood up and returned her icy glare, "Fuck you Melissa." I snarled and went to run past her but she grabbed me and spun me back around,

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" She asked and i felt annoyance bubble up inside me, "None of your goddamn business now let go of me." I said and pulled away from her but then stopped, maybe she knew something about what Ian was planning,

"Melissa..where's Ian?" I asked and she looked at me in confusion, "At home." I felt panic rise up in me, "Are your parents home?" I asked her urgently and she shook her head, "They're in Philly for business, Aria what are you asking me all this?"

Because…i think Ian's going to hurt Spencer." i whispered in fear "No, he wouldn't do that. You're just making things up." Melissa said but i could hear the underlying doubt in her voice, "Oh really? Come with me then if you truly believe that." I challenged her and saw her hesitate before nodding,

we got into her car and she started driving. I texted Spencer's phone praying that she would answer me but she didn't, "Melissa please drive faster." I said and noticed her accelerate without hesitation.

Maybe she was worried about Spencer too. We pulled up to the house just as Hanna did and i saw her, Emily and Caleb get out and rush to me, "Aria? Why are you with Melissa and where's Spencer?" Hanna asked me right away and i shook my head,

"Because i'm going to prove to her that her husband is a monster and i don't know where Spencer is, she didn't answer my text." I said and saw the fear in both Emily and Hanna's eyes, Emily opened her mouth to say something when i heard something that chilled me to my bones.

It was a scream…"SPENCER!" I yelled and took off running into the house with the others hot on my heels. I heard the scream again and ran up the stairs. It was coming from Spencer's room and i threw myself against the door without hesitation,

it wouldn't open and i heard more screams come from the room, "SPENCER!" I yelled and turned when i felt a hand on my shoulder, "Aria you'll hurt yourself, let me do it." Caleb said and i nodded numbly and moved back as he started throwing his weight against the door,

I felt Hanna and Emily wrap their arms around me and heard their sniffles as the screaming from the room stopped and it was quiet, "Caleb hurry." Hanna whispered and he stepped back and kicked the door,

it flew apart and i ran past him through it and stopped dead in my tracks. Spencer was lying on the floor naked and i could see blood surrounding her, i dimly heard screams come from behind me. All i could see was Spencer and for a second…i thought this was all some horrible dream and i would wake up any minute.

I numbly mad my way to her and noticed with relief she was still breathing, i wrapped her in my arms and said "Spencer! Stay with me please…Spencer!" Her eyes stayed closed but i heard her whisper, "I…I love you."

I cried when i heard her and said "I love you Spencer..don't leave me!" She didn't answer me and i shook her her, "SPENCER!" I cried and held onto her tightly, "Aria…Aria the ambulance is on their way, she'll be okay…" I heard Hanna whisper in my ear and pull me away from Spencer,

i saw Melissa go over to her and i noticed she was crying too. She looked down at her little sister and i saw the utterly broken expression on her face, i turned away and saw Ian on the ground and Caleb was on top of him hitting him,

i could just make out the words Caleb was saying to him, "You sick bastard! A prison cell is too good for you, i'll kill you myself." I shrugged Hanna's arms off and walked over to him, "Caleb…he's not worth it. Let him go." I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me before slowly getting off Ian and walked out of the room. I saw Hanna shoot him a worried look but she stayed next to Emily.

I looked down at Ian and saw that he was bloody and bruises were developing on his face already, i felt nothing for him. Just a pure hatred and i knew that if he somehow got away with this i would let Caleb finish what he started and i would probably help him.

Hanna and Emily came over to me and i saw them both look down at Ian with looks of disgust, "You're a monster Ian, and we will make sure you suffer for what you did." Emily said quietly and for some reason coming from her, it was much more scary then if it had come from Hanna or Melissa,

i walked away not being able to bear looking at him for another minute. I kneeled down next to Melissa who was now cradling Spencer in her arms and sobbing quietly,

"Now do you believe us?" i whispered to her and she looked up at me, i saw the hurt, betrayal and utter heartbreak in her eyes and slowly she nodded. "Good." I said and walked downstairs with Hanna and Emily following me,

I saw the ambulance pull up and the paramedics rush into the house, i didn't pay attention to them. I couldn't think…didn't want to think. Maybe it was shock or maybe it was something else, i didn't know.

I saw Caleb sitting on the porch steps with his head held in his hands and i sat down next to him, "Tell me she'll be okay." I heard him say quietly and i looked at him, "I wish i could..but i can't." i felt tears start up again and he wrapped an arm around me,

i sensed Hanna and Emily join us and soon we were all wrapped in each other's arms and i knew we were all thinking the same thing. We were hoping that Spencer would be okay, even Caleb who didn't know her as well as us wanted her to be okay because she had somehow made an impact on his life.

She had done it to all of us, we couldn't lose her. We all looked up as they wheeled Spencer out on a stretcher and load her into the ambulance. We watched as it sped away and it felt like it took our hearts and our hope with it, all we could do was pray that she would make it through this because if she didn't…i feared what would happen to all of us.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N BOOM! I give you chapter 25. now i just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts, it really means a lot to me. Now with that said enjoy!**  
>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>Thats all i could hear, and it was fucking annoying. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ugh if this was Heaven then it sucked, and if it was Hell…well then i wonder what i did so bad to end up in Hell. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _ Trying to tune out the beeping i finally realized that i was in pain.

A lot of it, it felt like every part of me had taken a massive beating. That alone shocked me into realizing that if i was dead…i shouldn't feel anything, least of all pain. But then…why couldn't i open my eyes and why the hell could i only hear that annoying beeping.

I wiggled my fingers a little and was relived when they moved easily, now time for the next step. I opened my eyes slowly and then shut them right away, the harsh glare of the light burned my eyes and made me curse under my breath.

Slowly i opened them again and let my eyes adjust to the lights, i looked around and realized i was in a hospital. Well that explains the beeping, i tried to sit up but it cause a shooting pain to go through my stomach and i felt dizzy and nauseas.

I laid back down and tried to sort through my thoughts. First, why wasn't i dead? Not that i wasn't relieved that i was, but i was sure that i was done for. Next, why in the hell was i alone in this damn room? My head started pounding and i decided to leave the questions for later.

I sighed and looked around, hoping someone would come in soon. I rubbed my stomach right over where i knew Ian had stabbed me and winced, i lifted up the hospital gown and look down at the stitches running from my side and stopping before my belly button.

I felt sick and quickly yanked the gown down to cover it again. I felt all my memories rushing back to me and let out a choked sob, i couldn't believe that Ian had done all those things to me and part of me wanted him to suffer. Wanted him to know all the pain he'd put me through, i felt the tears sliding down my cheek and wiped them away quickly.

I refused to cry for that monster, he didn't deserve it. I was so wrapped up in myself that i didn't notice the door open and someone enter until i heard the ear splitting scream and cry of "SPENCER! Oh my god, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Normally that might have made me laugh but right now i was too shocked to do anything but stare at the person standing in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here Melissa?" I said to her, not caring if i sounded cold i wanted to know why the hell she was here.

I noticed her eyes were red and puffy probably from crying and that she kept fidgeting nervously, "Well…i uh…I've been here…since they brought you in." She said and looked down, i stared at her and wondered if she was joking, "Why would you do that? Shouldn't you be mourning over your husband and calling me a liar." i said to her not caring to mask the bitterness in my voice, she looked up at me and i saw tears in her eyes which made me regret my words,

"He…is a monster Spencer and i am so sorry for not believing you and for letting him hurt you. I will never forgive myself for what happened, when i saw you…lying there i thought i had lost you." She sobbed and took a step closer to me, i was too shocked to say anything but i felt tears burn my eyes

"I know i've been a horrible sister to you but seeing you lying there broken and bleeding….i just…i didn't know what to think. I've never felt such fear in my life as i did in that moment when they took you away in the ambulance.." Melissa said and i heard the sincerity in her voice, i knew that i couldn't forgive her fully yet but i had lost too much in my life to push her away completely.

I held my arms out to her and she hugged me tightly, we were both crying but neither of us cared in that moment. I had my sister back and i was grateful for it, finally we pulled apart and i wiped my eyes as she sat down next to me, "How are you feeling Spence? The doctor's say its a miracle you made it with the amount of blood you lost." Melissa said and i shrugged,

"I'm okay i guess, my stomach hurts when i move too much and it feels like the rest of me took a beating but i've had worse." I said and smiled a little, "How long have i been asleep though?" I asked, "About three days, mom and dad have been scared out of their minds and Dad wanted to kill Ian. The only thing that stopped him was your friend Caleb telling him he beat Ian when we found you." Melissa said and i smiled at that,

"Wow, go Caleb. Speaking of…where are Aria, Hanna and Em? I mean..are they okay?" I asked and Melissa smiled, "They're fine, worried about you of course. They should be back soon, Mrs. Montgomery forced all of them to go out and see the sun. They've refused to leave the hospital since the accident, they really love you..especially Aria. All of us could see that and mom and dad know they were wrong about everything."

I sighed and looked at my hands, "Mel…its going to take me a while to trust them again you understand that right?" She nodded and said, "Spencer i do understand..i wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to us again." I reached out and held her hand before saying, "Melissa you are my sister and i just got you back. I'm not losing you, but mom and dad…its going to take some time. You know, me and the girls were planning on me leaving the house and finding a place of my own. I'm still going to do that, i need to be away from this family. I've had too much hurt and pain, you'll always be my family but i can't just forget everything."

Melissa sighed and looked at me, "Spencer none of us expect that. We're just glad that you're okay and that we didn't lose you. We know we did wrong and we're willing to try and fix things, no matter how long it takes. As for you moving..maybe it will be good for you, i know that house has no good memories." I smiled in relief, glad that she was supporting me for once.

"Thank you Mel, this means so much to me." She smiled and we sat for ten minutes talking about nothing in particular when the door opened again and Aria, Hanna, Emily and Caleb walked in. Suddenly there were screams and i was being hugged by 6 pairs of arms.

"Spencer oh my god you're awake i can't believe it! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Hanna said so quickly i only caught about half her words, "Han calm down and breathe." I heard Caleb say and saw her punch his arm. I laughed and looked at the one person i'd been desperate to see, "Hi." I said quietly and i saw tears in her eyes before she wrapped me in the highest hug possible, "Its okay Aria..i'm okay." I said and held her tightly,

she sobbed into my neck and i rubbed her back gently. I looked over and saw Hanna and Emily both had tears in their eyes, i nodded to them and they came over to sit on the bed. Aria moved over slightly and suddenly i was surrounded by all of them and we clung to each other as if one of us would disappear.

This was what i needed, to feel the comfort of their arms. I knew deep down that somewhere in this whole disaster, we had grown closer to each other. They had been there for me through everything and i realized that the only place i ever felt safe was with them or with just Aria.

We finally pulled back but they all sat close to me on the hospital bed, "We're so glad you're okay Spencer..we were so scared." Emily said softly, "Do you..want to tell us what happened? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Hanna said and i sighed, part of me didn't want to relive any of what happened but i knew i couldn't keep this from them.

Slowly i started retelling what had happened and i noticed horror in both Emily and Hanna's eyes, anger in Caleb's and Aria's but it was Melissa's expression that shocked me. I saw pure hatred and disgust in her features, but i knew they weren't directed towards me.

When i was finished i looked down and took a deep breath, telling it had been easier than i had thought but it still hurt. "Spencer…i'm so sorry you had to go through all that. If only we had gotten there sooner.." Aria said weakly and i noticed tears form in her eyes again, i pulled her to me and hugged her tightly

"Don't Aria…it wasn't your fault. You got there as soon as you could and if you hadn't i would be dead." I whispered, she nodded and pulled back. I turned to Caleb and smiled at him, "You know i never really did thank you for both times you beat Ian up." he laughed and said, "It wasn't a problem trust me Spencer. You know if you're still looking for a place i found one near Hollis. Its a big space and a decent rent."

"I'd love to take a look at it when i get out of here." i said and we smiled at each other, "Well i think since you are awake i'm going to go home and get a decent sleep. Hospital chairs are not comfortable to sleep in." Hanna said and i laughed, "Go on Han, i'll see you later though."

"Definitely." She said and hugged me before getting up and walking out of the room with Caleb. "I'm going to go too, my mom wants me home." Emily said and hugged me as well before leaving.

I looked over at Melissa and could see the circles under her eyes for the first time, "Hey Mel why don't you go home and sleep? I'll be fine, and you can come back later with mom and dad." She smiled and said, "Okay, i'll be back in a little bit. Bye Spencer, Aria." She left the room and then it was just me and Aria.

**A/N ooh cliffhanger ._. don't kill me *hides behind Toby Cavanugh* haha XD anyways i promise to update this again soon, but review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Love you all bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Aria's P.O.V_

I looked down at my hands nervously and sighed.

The silence between me and Spencer seemed to stretch on and on, i knew that i should say something..anything but i just couldn't find the words.

In the days that she had been unconscious all i had done was worry and watched her in fear.

Fear for what you ask? Fear that i would lose her forever.

The girls had done tried their best to comfort me but we were all wrapped up in a blanket of misery that words had become nearly nonexistent between us during the time we stayed by Spencer's side.

Finally i glanced up to look at her and i could see the fear, pain, and brokenness in her eyes.

It pained me to see those emotions that i quickly cast my eyes down, i opened my mouth to speak but Spencer beat me to it, "Aria why can't you even look at me." She didn't phrase it as a question, and i had no idea what to say.

"Do i disgust you that much?" I could hear the venom in her voice and i looked up at her, i could see she had placed her walls up and her eyes were now emotionless.

"That's not it at all Spencer!" i said and reached for her hand but she pulled away and i couldn't help the stab of pain i felt in my heart.

"Then what is it Aria? Because so far no one else seems to have a problem with looking at me except you!" Spencer said angrily

"I don't have a problem looking at you Spencer! The only reason i have been avoiding your eyes is because i blame myself for what happened!" I yelled at her, my own anger rising to the surface.

"You are not to blame Aria..i am." Spencer whispered and in those few words i could hear the raw pain she had kept hidden from everyone else.

I hugged her to me tightly and this time she did not resist.

I felt her body shake with sobs as i murmured comforting words to her, final she pulled back and wrapped her arms around herself.

I brought her face up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, i felt her tense up but part of me expected it.

I sat back and looked at her, "Spencer the only person to blame is Ian. You did absolutely nothing, he is a monster and after your parents get done with him he will never harm anyone ever again. Especially not you." I said and she only nodded, making me wonder if she truly heard my words.

I knew it would take time for her to heal and all i could do was be there for her as best as i could, but looking into her eyes…i wondered if i would ever get back the Spencer i once knew.

Because the girl sitting in front of me wasn't the strong, determined, stubborn girl she had been before all this.

No the girl in front of me was a broken and battered shell of her.

There was no spark of light in her eyes and i could see the way she shrunk into herself, i doubt she even noticed it but i did,

i always noticed every little thing about her. Its part of what made me fall in love with, knowing all her little quirks and the way she carried herself.

I could only hope that with time i would see the fire that i loved so much about her return to her eyes.

**A/N okay so i know its been a while but i got damn writer's block again i know the chapter is short but i promise its leading up to something good! i just want to say thank you too everyone who has stuck with me so far and a special thanks to Charlotte for her latest review which made inspired enough me write this chapter. Oh and is anyone else kinda hating the new fan fiction format? -_- i liked the old one better. And one more thing if any of you happen to go on FictionPress i uploaded the first chapter of a story i've been working on, my name for that is SilverEyed Beauty so check out my story on there if you want :3 okay i'm done wasting your time, don't forget to review! Love you all bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N so first off thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you have no idea how awesome it feels to see five new reviews the day after you post the chapter, Second i know i never clarified what happened to Ian but now you will find out :3**_  
><em>

_Four months later_

I sat the heavy box in my arms down in the middle of the floor and rubbed my aching shoulders, "Yo! Move it Hastings you're not the only one carrying things you know." I heard Caleb yell from behind me and rolled my eyes, picking up the box again and moving it over to the table.

"Caleb i've carried more boxes in the last hour than you have in the last THREE!" i said to him and he grinned at me, "Lies, total lies." I rolled my eyes again and smiled, ever since we had looked at the place down near Hollis and agreed it was perfect, our friendship seemed to have grown closer and i was glad for it.

Caleb was like the brother i never had and he could always make me laugh. "Seriously if i have to carry one more box up those damn stairs i will kill someone." I heard Hanna say and heard the loud thump of her dropping a box on the floor,

"Couldn't you guys have gotten a place with a working elevator?" Her blonde hair was swept up into a messy bun and she was wearing frayed denim shorts and a plain v-neck t-shirt, totally not her normal style but hey, Hanna could still pull it off amazingly.

"Hanna it wasn't that many boxes besides we're almost done, where are Aria and Em?" i asked while readjusting my ponytail, Hanna shrugged and looked behind her, "I could have sworn they were right behind me…"

Her sentence was cut off when all three of us heard a loud crash from outside and what sounded like Aria yelling, i ran out of the apartment and stopped.

Then collapsed in laughter, right in front of me were Aria and Emily tangled up in a mess of boxes and limbs, Aria was cursing madly and Em looked like she was either going to cry or strangle Aria if she didn't stop flailing,

"Aria you're just making it worse, stop!" Emily said and i laughed even harder, i heard Hanna and Caleb come up behind me and soon they joined in on my laughter.

We were holding onto each other for support and had tears in our eyes as Aria and Emily tried to get out of the mess but only succeeded in making it worse. Finally Aria looked up and glared at me,

"SPENCER JILL HASTINGS! If you don't get your scrawny butt over here and help us i swear i will cut you off from kissing for the next three months!" I raised an eyebrow at that statement and snorted in amusement,

"Oh please Aria you wouldn't last two weeks." Her glare intensified and i simply smiled back innocently at her before turning on my heel and walking back into the apartment,

"SPENCER!" I heard Aria shout and i laughed to myself, knowing i was in for it when she finally got out of the mess. I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, looking around at what was now my new home.

The space was beautiful i couldn't deny that, the windows were huge and we had a perfect view of the town. The living room was spacious and the couch i had bought only covered about half the space, with matching armchairs seated across from it.

Me and Caleb had argued over the furnishings and who would buy what. I had refused to let him buy anything seeing as he didn't even have to put up with me as a roommate but he fought me on the matter.

Finally we had agreed on me buying the couch and armchairs in a neutral black color and we had split the costs for the gigantic flat screen tv that had to be mounted later on. On one side of the living room were two cherry wood bookshelves filled to the brim with books, both mine and Caleb's.

Even though the apartment was slightly disorganized and had boxes strewn everywhere, it already felt like home. "Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a voice say behind me and turned to look at Hanna,

i smiled slightly and said "I was just thinking about how much this place feels like home already." She smiled at me and came to lean against the counter next to me, "Thats a good thing Spencer, man can you believe how much things have changed since…"

She let her sentence trail off and i once again was immersed in my thoughts, knowing exactly what she was talking about. I had reconciled with my parents but there was still a lot of healing to do there, as far as me and Melissa though we were as close as we could be.

She was trying to move on with her life just like i was, as for Ian…i frowned as i thought of him unconsciously rubbed my stomach exactly where the scar from him stabbing me was.

My parents had fought tooth and nail for him to get the longest prison sentence possible and being who they were..they won. Ian had been sent away and was now serving a maximum of twenty-five years for statutory rape and attempted murder.

Thankfully i didn't have to go to court and face him as the cops had more than enough evidence to put him away. I had hoped that with him being put away i would have felt better but i just couldn't seem to forget all that he had done to me.

I still woke up in the middle of the night screaming and most nights i was too scared to go back to sleep. But i knew that i had to put it all behind me, and little by little it was getting easier.

Hanna, Emily, Caleb and Aria had all been amazing with helping me move on, and i would never be able to repay them for all they had done. I shook my head to clear it and smiled at Hanna,

"So did the two knuckleheads manage to get free?" She laughed and shook her head, "Caleb's trying to help them but Aria's so mad she's not making it easy, if i were you..i would hide."

I laughed and hopped off the counter, linking arms with her "Oh please she doesn't scare me." I said and held my head up high,

"SPENCER HASTINGS!" i heard the loud yell reverberate through the room and gulped involuntarily, "On second though, HIDE ME!" i ducked behind Hanna and she laughed,

"Sorry hun but she's scary and i do not want to be in the middle of that. Good luck though." She ran out of the apartment laughing as i glared at her retreating back, "TRAITOR!" I yelled at her angrily.

I saw Aria walk into the apartment slowly and i took a step back, "Uh Aria..you know i was just kidding right?" I said and took another step back as she kept walking towards me,

"Aria, i know you're mad but just remember that i love you!" I said and took off running past her, "COME BACK HERE HASTINGS!" she yelled and ran after me, i leaped over the couch and tried to make it to the front door but she caught up to me and tackled me.

Damn for a pixie she was strong, i landed on my back with her on top of me. "Okay fine you got me!" i said and looked up at her smirking face, "Hmm now what to do with you?" She said and tapped her chin with her fingers,

i gulped and prayed that she would be merciful, oh who the hell was i kidding Aria wasn't merciful. Especially when she was extremely pissed off like i suspected she was right now.

She leaned down and i closed my eyes, waiting for whatever it was she was going to do and then i felt her press her lips against mine. I stiffened out of habit but then relaxed and kissed her back.

It had taken time for us to be able to touch or kiss without me flinching away, she never pushed me though and i was grateful. In the last month i had been able to touch her more without having flashes of Ian in my head and had finally become comfortable enough with Aria initiating the kisses.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat up, careful to keep our lips together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and i felt her tongue brush against my lips, asking for entrance and i granted it after barely a second of hesitation.

I felt Aria's hands drift down my sides to my stomach and i tensed up, she pulled back and looked at me, "I'm sorry Spence." She whispered and i shook my head, "Its okay." I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers, i hated tensing up whenever she placed her hands lower than my shoulders but i couldn't help it.

I knew she understood why i did it but i felt it wasn't fair to her. Aria never rushed me or said anything about the times i would have to stop suddenly and distance myself psychically from her but i could tell it hurt a part of her.

"Spencer, stop thinking for once. I know its hard and i'll wait however long it takes for you to feel completely comfortable again." She said and i looked at her, i would never know how i had managed to get someone as amazing as her but i would always be grateful,

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled, "I love you too, now lets finish unpacking and getting things settled." Aria said and stood up, helping me up as she did. I smiled at her and walked outside the apartment to see where Emily, Hanna and Caleb had disappeared to.

I picked up three of the boxes Emily and Aria had dropped in the hall and Aria followed and picked up the other two, i looked over the stair banister and saw Hanna and Caleb arguing about something and Emily looking like she wanted to run away from the lover's spat, i shook my head amusedly and called,

"Hey stop standing around and lets finish moving!" All three looked up at me and i saw Emily shoot a grateful look at me before practically running up the stairs to help me with the boxes, "Thank you, i don't think i could have taken one more second of those two arguing." She said and i laughed,

"Anytime Em." Me, Emily and Aria all walked back into the house and set the boxes down, "Okay i think Hanna and Caleb are grabbing the last couple of ones and then that should be the last of them" Aria said and just then both Hanna and Caleb walked in,

"Yep these are the last ones." Caleb said as he and Hanna set down the last three boxes, "Thank freaking god, i'm exhausted. And hungry." Hanna said and we all laughed, "Okay then so how about we unpack a bit and i call for some chinese?"

Everyone agreed and we started opening boxes and pulling things out. A few hours later found us all sitting around the kitchen bar, with takeout boxes surrounding the entire thing along with glasses we had unpacked, Hanna had brought a bottle of wine with her in order to celebrate the move.

"Well not so bad, we got everything unpacked and i think its a time for a toast." Hanna declared and raised her glass, i laughed and raised my glass along with the others, "Okay Hanna what are we toasting to?" Aria asked and Han smiled brightly, "To Spencer." She said and i looked at her in confusion,

"For being the most amazing friend any of us could ask for, the shoulder to cry on, the braniac, and simply for being who she is." I looked at Hanna with tears in my eyes and Caleb said, "Also for being the sister i always wanted, and i'm sure that we all wanted. She really is amazing."

"Also for being there for us and reminding us that no matter what happens we'll always have each other to lean on." Emily chimed in,

"One more thing, to being the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend i could ever want. I couldn't ask for anyone better, i love you Spencer, we all do." Aria finished and by that point tears were cascading down my cheeks as i looked at the people who had changed my life and helped me through all the bad times.

"To Spencer!" They all chorused together, "To all of us." I said quietly and we clinked glasses.

As i looked at the smiling faces around me all i could do was thank whatever god was up there for bringing me such wonderful friends and amazing girlfriend. I knew that despite what had happened i would heal eventually and they would all be there for me during it.

Somehow during all the chaos that was my life, we had formed a bond, we had become a family.

A crazy, chaotic, and slightly demented family, but a family nonetheless.

**A/N okay so don't kill me but this is the final chapter. I know i know you guys probably wanted more but i just feel like this story has it its final point. Now originally i didn't intend for it to end here but after countless rewrites i just felt like this is it. Now i want to say thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this whole crazy adventure and i honestly am sad that the story has come to an end. I want to give a special thanks to Pouledo and Charlotte who encouraged me the most with updating this and i really hope they don't murder me for ending it XD Ha anyways now i am going to be continuing my sequel to Skyscraper which if you haven't read you should totally check out. Now please let me know what you thought of this chapter and maybe,...just maybe there might be a sequel on the horizon, we'll see. For now lots of love to you all and once again thank you for the reviews, alerts and just bearing with me through all my horrid writer's block. -Alice.**


End file.
